All the Moons under the Sun
by MortalEnemies1234
Summary: In the streets of San Francisco, a pack of nameless wolves, feared wolves, run free. After losing everything, Jace Lightwood finds himself in the middle of them and falling helplessly in love with pack leader, a wolf known as Scars... T 4 swring and refs.
1. Heartbreak will End a New Dawn

**Disclaimer: the Mortal Instruments may rock, but I'm not Cassandra Clare. Her writing doesn't suck like mine does. Lyrics and Song belong to Lemar. I got the lyrics off , so if they're wrong, I apologise.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm from Wales, so excuse the English-isms. And I take ages to write stuff, so I'll update when possible; but not speedily; that's just not me.**

She was late. Again.

Clary flew down the hallway to the training room, cursing her alarm clock for failing to work for the fourth time that week. Jace was already waiting for her, throwing knives at a target, bored. Lemar's The Way Love Goes was playing quietly in the background, barely audible above the heavy thunk of the knives finding the bull's-eye.

Jace liked the song. It reminded him of himself, the way he'd lost nearly all hope in love before he'd met Clary, the way he wanted to be the best he could be for her, the way she had saved him. He took the track back to the start, turned the volume up, and began singing along quietly, just something to pass the time while he was waiting for Clary to appear.

_Oh whoa  
Oh oh  
I never thought that I would ever love again  
I might be wrong cos I can feel it happening  
A little scared but I am not petrified  
I love forever, I promise to stay by your side  
Heart broken, my first and never spoken  
I waited to hear and I gave it a year  
So I stopped holding on and then you came along  
And then you came along  
I'm gonna, I'm I'm I'm gonna_

_I'll hold you and love you the best that I can_  
_Until you understand that I need your hand_  
_And I can't dance alone cos the beat's just too slow_  
_That's just the way love goes,_  
_That's just the way love goes (uh uh)_

_I used to think that I would never get to be_  
_In love again cos that was the only one for me_  
_And now I feel that you have come and saved me_  
_This heart of mine awoken by your smile_  
_Heart broken, my first and never spoken_  
_I waited to hear and I gave it a year_  
_So I stopped holding on and then you came along_  
_And then you came along_  
_I'm gonna, I'm I'm I'm gonna_

_I'll hold you and love you the best that I can_  
_Until you understand that I need your hand_  
_And I can't dance alone cos the beats just too slow_  
_That's just the way love goes,_  
_That's just the way love goes_

_I'll hold you and I love you the best that I can_  
_Until you understand that I need your hand_  
_And I can't dance alone cos the beats just too slow_  
_That's just the way love goes,_  
_That's just the way love goes_

_(Gotta get strong, keep moving on) (x8)_

_Someone's coming to save me_  
_Someone's coming to save me_  
_Save me, save me, save me_

_I'll hold you and love you the best that I can_  
_Until you understand that I need your hand_  
_And I can't dance alone cos the beats just too slow_  
_That's just the way love goes,_  
_That's just the way love goes_

_I'll hold you and love you the best that I can_  
_Until you understand that I need your hand_  
_And I can't dance alone cos the beats just too slow_  
_That's just the way love goes,_  
_That's just the way love goes_

Clary could hear the music as she pushed the door open. Jace was lying splayed out on the floor, his eyes closed, and singing along to the stereo. The remote was in his lap, and there was a collection of knives imbedded in a target at the end of the room.

She had forgotten just how good a singer he was, the way his lips shaped around the words in a gentle caress, the way the he hit the right notes perfectly. The song drew to a close, and Jace stood up, his back to her, and pulled another knife out of its sheath. She decided perhaps now was a good time to make her presence known.

"Hey Ja..." the knife he was holding came flying towards her head. She ducked, and it ended up sticking out the wall in the hallway behind her. Jace swore.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. You know I get jumpy." He chided, before grinning as he wrapped her in a bear hug. She buried her head in his warm chest, his face pressed into her hair. "Maryse is going to kill me." He muttered grimacing. She could feel his expression, anyway.

"I thought we were meant to be training today. That's why I set my alarm clock, but it failed." She commented. Jace chuckled.

"That explains everything... except why your "alarm clock" has "failed" for the past four days." He pulled away, looking at her sceptically.

"So what, now you're not believing me? What kind of boyfriend are you?" Jace walked over to the pile of weapons he'd dumped on the table, producing two swords.

"The kind that wants his girlfriend to be the best" he said, handing her one.

* * *

Isabelle watched as the demons descended on her and Clary, and swore, pulling out her whip furiously. Clary, on the other hand, unsheathed an elegant dagger, curved to deadly perfection.

A few minutes later, both girls were utterly exhausted, covered in demon blood, and scratched to pieces. Clary was drawing healing runes on Izzy's arm, whilst Izzy was wincing and complaining vehemently.

That was when the wolves chose to attack.

These weren't like Luke's wolves, wolves which would never break the law and had a general respect for shadow hunters, and who wouldn't want to inflict what had happened to them on others. No, these wolves were like rabid dogs, wild and out of control.

Izzy was off the ground in a flash, but Clary, her reactions being slower, got caught out as one of the wolves came for her. She slashed out with her knife, only cutting air until, at last, the blade met the wolf on top of her. Bright blood smeared its surface, and the wolf slumped over her, its eyes no longer seeing.

She wiggled out from under the creature's body, and sank her knife into the next wolf that leapt at her. Izzy seemed to be holding her own against the horde. The problem was, the wolves just kept coming. Clary faltered, but the wolf that was on top of her let out a deafening howl and died. A familiar hand helped her up, and she met Jace's golden eyes with a sense of relief.

He smiled grimly and flung a knife at an approaching wolf, luckily the last one. The minute the boys had appeared, it seemed, the wolves had run away with their tails between their legs. Jace led her over to where Alec was crouched over an unconscious Izzy, rubbing his forehead.

"She head butted me." He explained. Jace chuckled, before suddenly shouting, too late

"Clary, look out!"

The wolf was dead by the time she came round, its body in the fire with the rest. The three of them were looking down at her anxiously. She winced as she sat up, and they breathed out an audible, collective sigh of relief.

Jace walked Clary to her room in the Institute, kissing her good night. She shut the door behind her, and pulled her arm out from behind her back.

* * *

For something that could do so much damage, it barely hurt.

She couldn't stop staring at it, the offending thing, and thinking about what it meant.

She knew one thing though, she couldn't stay.

* * *

_Dear Jace,_

_I never meant to hurt you. Maybe one day you'll be able understand why I had to leave, why I had to break both my own, and your heart in so many million pieces._

_I heard you singing this morning, and I knew you were singing it for me. I'm crying as I write this, thinking about just what I'm doing. If it makes you feel better, I'm not running off with Simon to get married to some rich bastard. I'm leaving to protect you, Izzy, Alec, everyone I love._

_I'd actually appreciate it if you could tell Simon I'm gone .I daren't go near his house, for fear he'll see me and ruin everything by using his vampire powers to catch me and bring me back._

_Tell my Mom too, I couldn't bear to leave her a note. But I owed it to you, my love; my soul mate. I think writing this is the most painful thing I've ever experienced, more painful than when I thought you were my brother, more painful than when Valentine killed you._

_It may seem cliché, but I've taken everything that will remind you of me. Very new moon, I know, but I didn't want you to look at __**that **__photo and remember me. I want you to be able to get on with your life without me, so that maybe, one day, you can fall in love again, get married, have kids, and be the father you never had. The father I know you can be._

_Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. If there's one thing I've learnt from you, it's being able to vanish without a trace._

_I love you, and I wish it didn't have to be this way._

_But it is._

_And now, I have to leave, and I swear on the Angel that I won't be coming back anytime soon. Oh Jace, I don't want to go._

_But I have to._

_I have to be strong and protect you._

_All my love, and my bleeding heart is yours_

_Clary_

_Goodbye._

Jace had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Jace, who never cried, was heartbroken. He couldn't understand why Clary had gone; only that she wasn't coming back.

He felt as if his insides had been put in a blender, beaten to a pulp, and then stuffed inside him. Everything he was had been ripped to shreds by 347 written words, by eight tear stains and by one bewitching red head.

Izzy came barging into his room, without caring to knock, as usual.

"Jace! Have you seen..." she trailed off as she caught sight of the tears and the letter he was clutching, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"She's gone Izzy. What am I going to do?" he sounded utterly defeated. Isabelle sat on the bed next to him.

"Oh Jace... I am so sorry" she put her arms around her broken, lost, adoptive brother.

**my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome. And reviews giving ideas. reviews in general**

**MortalEnemies1234/Vikki;)**


	2. A New Face

**Disclaimer: you know the drill by now. I do not anything except what I've made up. That is Amber, the Terra's, the Rays, and the plot. I don't own the creatures, they are merely adapted. God I suck.**

**Chapter songs are Breathless by Shayne Ward, Memories and Angels by Within Temptation, My Immortal by Evanescence and Be Mine! By Robyn, and many others and this AN is beginning to go on too long!**

**Lyrics belong to Shakira. Same source as last time.**

Jace groaned and sat up, blinking his sleep weary eyes. His blonde hair hung down in front of them, tangled and itchy. He brushed it back, only for it to fall back again. Sighing, he gave up and walked into the shower. Watching the shampoo suds disappearing down the drain, he built up his uncaring, unfeeling poker face.

His brand new mobile was buzzing when he came out the bathroom. He smiled grimly when he saw the caller I.D.

"Thank the Goddess Jace! I've been calling for the past ten minutes! Don't you ever pick your phone up?" She ranted, not even really pausing for breath.

"Amber. Calm down. I was in the shower. How the hell could I answer my phone?" he said, leaning back against the headboard.

"Don't blame me for worrying. I'm not the one who's suicidal." She had a point, and Jace knew it. For the past 730 days he'd launched himself in a solo career of taking out some of the most dangerous mundane criminals (or anyone else, for that matter) for a high price; or when he didn't have a job, stalking alleys for demons, the more powerful, the better.

"No. You just think that the human race is killing our world, that depression is fun and black is the most awesome colour in the world."

"For the last time Jace, global warming is not a myth, I am a Goth, but that doesn't mean that I'm depressed or about to slit my wrists." Amber groaned audibly. Jace laughed. Amber had found him little over a year ago, prowling the streets of San Francisco, lost and alone with nowhere to go.

In short, Amber had believed in him. A renegade Shadowhunter turned witch, she'd helped him settle down and find his place in the mundane community. She also somehow managed to get spare weaponry from a black market dealer (a warlock, apparently), and had a steady supply of bandages etc from the first aid centre she ran in the middle of town. She was Jace's lifeline, but sometimes he just irked her a _little too much_.

"You know you love me really."

"Ugh. Who would love you?" Jace stiffened. The way she said that, she sounded like...

No, he couldn't even think her name, not even for a split second.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed._

And she had destroyed him completely.

_Clary._

"Jace? I'm coming over." The line went dead.

* * *

Jace was staring out of the window, his phone still clutched in between his fingers, his eyes blank, unseeing. Amber recognised this face. He was remembering _her_, the girl who he'd lost, the girl who had ran away from him, trying, in her words, to protect him.

_Jocelyn burst in his room with Luke on her heels._

"_Jace! Do you know where...What the hell?" she asked, taking in both Jace's and Isabelle's tear stained faces. Then she saw the letter. Snatching it, she read the lines that had ripped through Jace's heart like the mortal sword. Luke, reading over her shoulder, immediately jumped to a conclusion that any smart person would have thought of._

"_You got her pregnant, didn't you!" he yelled, lunging for Jace. Jocelyn held him back._

"_Luke" Jace said, his voice breaking. "Clary and I...we never...we never spent the night. Not that we didn't want to, but we never got the chance, with training and demon attacks, we were both too exhausted. I honestly have no idea why..." he broke down then, and suddenly everyone in the room had an arm around him, even Luke, who only moment s before had been so angry with him._

_That night, after they'd all talked in the library, Jace packed his bags. Everything he needed for a new life, everything that didn't remind him of her. The only thing he took that did was her letter. And then he fled the institute, without looking back._

For 730 days, Jace forgot. For 730 days, Amber's Magick helped him forget. Whenever he remembered, she took his pain away. He was thankful for that. He could get on with the important things; she was just an uncomfortable, tiny, nagging little memory as to why he risked his life, because he wanted to protect her world, and at the same time, he didn't want to live without her.

Amber's fingers pressed into the sides of his skull, and she began murmuring the familiar words that would release him from this cage of pain and torment. When she was done, he looked up into her eyes, and she got the message. Thank you.

* * *

_I want to be better. I want to win._ Clary kept reciting the sentences over and over in her head like a mantra, as Emma sent her flying across the room, for the fourth time in twenty minutes.

"Again." Was all she said, despite the fact it was the longest Clary had stayed on her feet since she'd began training with Emma. The girl was a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure. She made Jace look like the patron saint of going easy.

Actually, it would have been funny to watch a fight between Jace and Emma. They were evenly matched, and they both were the kind of people that just had to win.

Jace.

She regretted leaving him, but there was no going back now. He deserved better, and it wasn't safe for him to know her anymore. Clary simply had to disappear, cease to exist. Her name didn't even exist anymore. She wasn't Clary- they had another name for her, a secret name that shielded her identity. Just like Emma. They had come here together, and Clarissa Morgenstern and Emma Rochester had died together. And in their place were two young women, who were one of the nameless, living under false identities in the mundane world.

Clary elbowed Emma in the jaw, taking her completely by surprise, and sent her sprawling across the floor. Clary grabbed her towel and left for the changing rooms, but not before she bumped into DeX **(the capital is deliberate, you'll see why later)**.

"DeX! Hi!" she said, surprised. DeX had no idea just how important a role she played in his world- he didn't even know their name for her-at least, he wasn't aware it was her.

"Katrina!" he used the name she went by now, the name that had taken two years to get used to._ At least it means Jace can't find me_, Clary thought wryly.

"Still hanging?"

"Just. Gemma is a pain at the moment. She always has to be in control."

"Sounds like Gem. Look, DeX, it was great seeing you and all, but I gotta go, before Christi kills me..."

"Yeah, sure. See you around Katrina." He waved, and ducked into the guys changing room.

I pulled my sweaty sports shirt over my head, unlocking my locker to grab my towels, shampoo and shower gel. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked so different.

My red hair was gone, replaced by a soft brunette shade, my coloured contacts hiding my green eyes under a soft hazelnut. On the top of my shoulder, a rune that hid my scars from anyone who wasn't a Shadowhunter curled and glowed.

"Nice Tat." Commented a girl with strawberry blonde hair wrapped up into a short, high ponytail as we came out of the showers.

I raised my eyebrows, glancing around the room. No mundanes.

"Didn't know there were other Shadowhunters here." I said, smiling at the girl. She seemed nice.

"Yeah, well the Clave would have a field day if they found out about me. I've been under their Radar for eight years now." She laughed, applying a coating of black lipstick. I noticed her earrings were actually two poison darts, probably made of blessed iron. The necklace round her neck was very definitely silver, pure, and ready to deal with any unruly werewolves.

"Of course, I'm not the only one. There are others, well, I know of one. A guy. He's suicidal though, so I don't hold out much hope for him making it past thirty. And of course, the local werewolf population is good at keeping numbers down." She continued.

"Good to know. Where I come from, demons ran amuck because there was only a small permanent unit of Shadowhunters, and the wolves were too busy fighting with the vampires."

"You from New York?"She asked, completely calculating.

"No." She answered quickly. How had she guessed?

"Chill. I was just wondering, 'cause I have a mate from the City, and he always said the same thing." she said in a matter of fact type voice.

"The suicidal one?" She asked. Something was beginning to form in the back of her mind_. It couldn't be...could it?_

"Yeah. Matthew. He's cool." So it wasn't._ Unless he was hiding under a false name himself..._

Amber watched as the girl processed the information in her head. She knew she was lying about not being from New York-she'd said no too fast. But then again, she could just be paranoid. The girl didn't look like any of the Shadowhunters Jace had described to her. She was short enough to be Clary, but her hair and eyes were the wrong colour. She wasn't tall enough to be Isabelle, either.

Clary glanced at her watch, and swore. "I have to go... I'm meant to be meeting with this Warlock, from Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. He's helping me look for someone who used to live in New York. His name is Jace, if you see him. Tell him...Maryse cries most nights. She's already lost one son."

And with that, she left.

* * *

Of course, Clary knew from Magnus that Jace had left. He'd tracked her down during her first year in San Francisco. Now, when she wanted to know what was going on back in the City, she just called for Magnus and asked. Of course, she told him not to tell them that he knew where she was or that they were in contact. Magnus understood. He left her new life alone, not haunted by her past life.

She and Emma were getting ready to meet the rest of the Terra's at a main town club, where, hopefully, the Rays wouldn't be. Not that they didn't like the Rays. They just didn't want to bump into them tonight. Espeacially since Clary was starting her new job there, and she wanted her first night to go without any problems, demonic or otherwise. Not that the Rays would recognise them, but Joanna still blamed their leader for her husbands death, despite the fact he died of natural causes, so she was prone to starting fights with them when the two groups were together.

* * *

"Chill Matthew. It's a club. You used to go to them in New York. They're perfectly harmless." Amber said as they queued to enter. Her boyfriend (and werewolf) Danny, had his arm slung over her shoulders, and was clearly marking his territory.

"Next you'll cocking your leg." He said to him sarcastically. The other guy just rolled his eyes and kissed Amber on the cheek. _Ugh. _Jace thought._ Can't they just get a room so we loveless don't have to see it?_

He scowled. They eventually got inside the club and Jace felt... empty.

It was different from Pandemonium in some respects, but it still reminded him, walking in here, of _that day._ The day everything that made him who he was, changed.

Bodies dressed in very little swayed to the thumping music under the pulsing lights. In one corner, a group of teenage girls were jumping in time to the beat, laughing, without a care in the world until they trod on another's toe in their high heels.

In the other corner, another group of people, of all ages and genders glanced around the room shiftily. Jace kept half an eye open on them, when his attention was brought to the stage.

"_Give it up for our house singer... Katrina Lucas!"_

* * *

Clary walked up to the microphone, remembering to put on her Australian accent.

"Hello San Francisco! Let's get started!"

Her backing track for Shakira's She Wolf began, and she let her eyes sweep around the room as the backing singers started the song off for her. She chose this song for her opener tonight for no real reason, except that she liked it.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
darling it is no joke, this I lycanthropy  
the moons awake now with eyes wide open  
my body's craving, so feed the hungry_

Her eyes found a golden blonde at the back of the room, standing with the girl from the gym and, crap, Red.

_There's a She Wolf in your closet..._

The crowd were reacting, just like they did every night.

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
it's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
the moon's my teacher, and I'm her student._

She kept her eyes locked on Red, and the mysterious boy next to him. That hair...no. Jace wasn't in San Francisco. Magnus would have told her. And anyway, the girl said his name was Matthew. They were probably just very similar-one Shadowhunter alike another.

As her next song started, she watched Emma slide away from the rest of the Terra's, who were all huddled in a corner trying to blend in. She went right up to the blonde, obviously on the prowl. According to Emma, the best people to date were Shadowhunters. You just never knew what was going to happen next.

She managed to get him on the dance floor in time for her song. Emma heralded from California, and was _very_ proud of it. She watched her dance with the guy, but restrained swearing as she looked over her shoulder at the dance floor as she came off the stage. The rest of the Rays had just turned up. And we needed to be out of here, fast.

Luckily, Emma chose that moment to come off the floor, and she told the Terra's they needed out. And they ran for it.

Clary went out the employees exit at full pelt, claiming to be late for a date on the other side of the city.

As she rounded the corner to the front of the building, she ran into someone

"Ow! Shoot!" she cursed, looking up at the boy, seeing someone who could stop her heart, then restart it with just a mere glance from those Golden eyes.

Jace.

Her one true love. The one she hid from to protect.

Jace.


	3. Breathe No More

**Disclaimer: story and Characters belong to Cassandra Clare, unless they do not appear in the books. Songs belong to their respective artists. That's the drill.**

**Chapter songs: Eclipse (all yours) by Metric  
Breathe by Taylor Swift  
Forgiven by Within Temptation  
Breathe no more (live) by Evanescence**

**And many more!**

Jace was thinking about how awful that evening had gone when the singer from the club ran headlong into him.

"Ow! Shoot!" She swore, rubbing her head. Then she looked up at him, with an expression of absolute horror on her face. Then she composed herself.

"I am so sorry!" she apologised, her Aussie accent coming through. "I was in such a rush, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" She asked, peering at him, looking him over.

"Yeah. I'm Matthew, by the way." He had no idea why he was introducing himself to a complete stranger, a stranger that only resembled Clary in height, and couldn't possibly know her. After all, she was a _mundane._

"I'm Katrina, obviously. I saw you from the stage. Your hair is kinda hard to miss." She explained, holding her hand out for him to shake. He took it, grinning.

"Matthew! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Amber rounded the corner, Danny in tow. "Oh... hi. You're the girl from the gym earlier, the one with the tat?" Amber asked, and Katrina blushed.

"I'm Katrina, Kat for short."

"Amber. Short for nothin'. You met Matthew, and this is my boyfriend Danny." She introduced Danny with that annoying I'm in love voice Jace hated.

"We've met." Danny said the words with a little sourness. Amber looked confused.

"Nice to see you too Red. Long time no see."

"Since I'm the only one who would recognise you, I don't know why you ran away so fast."

"I value my anonymous status. We deliberately don't let the Rays see our human forms. It's called, sense."

"The Terra's don't have sense. All you are is a bunch of runaways who live under false Identities. You're just very good at keeping those identities a secret... Scars."

So Katrina was a werewolf. And an important one, at that. When the leader of the Terra's died of a heart attack, they nominated "Scars" as their new leader, making her a very important wolf in the community. The two packs, the Terra's and the Rays got along, but the Terra's never let the Rays see their human forms, and lived under code names, earned on their initiation to the pack.

The Rays were very different. They had set names and a set number, and when one of them died, they recruited from the Terra's, or picked up a new wolf that was looking for a new life. Their leader, Gamma, was forever trying to work out the Terra's human identities.

Jace wondered how Danny knew Katrina's.

"Magnus Bane doesn't think so. I seem to remember that he wanted you to be a Terra, not a Ray."

"Don't you dare Kat!"

"Bet your Girlfriend doesn't know you've been going to the warlock all these years does she? That you go to him for..."

Danny wolfed out. Big time. Amber looked horrified at what had been coming out of the other girl's mouth, but she looked appalled at the two wolves wrestling in the back alley. Katrina just watched, amused.

"And I thought she didn't have it in her. Claws, remember we don't want any dead on our head." She flicked her dark hair, and left the alley, leaving them to stare after her.

* * *

Red was an idiot. He should have taken up Magnus' offer to find his family if he moved over to the Terra's. Neo had sent Clary, the only one Magnus really trusted to try to help broker the deal, but Red had been stubborn. His visits to see Magnus with me were a coy attempt to make the warlock see his way, no matter how many times she told him that swaying Magnus was like trying to make a sloth run fast.

And Jace... Jace hadn't recognised her. For a brief second she thought he had, wished he had even, but he hadn't. And then they had come round the corner, and destroyed all hope of him noticing the faults in her Australian accent.

She made it back to the apartment she was sharing with Emma (At least until the decorators were done with hers- and pest control) without any more mishaps. Little did she know that her closest friend was about to come home with her ex boyfriend.

Emma burst in the door with her lips locked passionately to Jace's, much to her friends shock. Emma completely ignored her as she pushed Jace in to her bedroom, a smile tugging the corner of her lips.

Clary decided it was time she went for a walk.

* * *

"Wow. That was awesome!"

_God this girl's peppy. And quite possibly stupid. After all, you only shacked up with her because she called you Jace and said she knew Clary._

"You know what? Since you have like, a false I.D n' all, you should go to my mates salon. Her team could give you a whole new look. And it's Unisex. They do loads of guys. And they could neaten your hair up and make you so cute..."

Christi just wouldn't shut up, but he did listen to the name of the salon. It was a good idea, after all. He rolled off the bed and grabbed his clothes, dressing hurriedly. He was out the door before the girl could protest.

His little room he called home held no interest for him as he flopped down on his bed. He shut his eyes, trying to clear his head, but instead, it was full of pictures of her. The brunette werewolf.

Katrina.

She had an air of mystery about her that he automatically latched onto. He had no idea why, but the girl intrigued him, held his attention. And she was hot. Really, really hot. The kind of girl he used to pick up before Clary, confident, beautiful, and savvy.

He shuddered at the thought of being turned on by any girl other than Clary. He'd only let Christi use him because he wanted information- and that was a waste of time.

The next morning he called the salon, and to his surprise, and apparently, the receptionist's, there was a big opening that afternoon. Big enough for a dye, cut, and blow dry.

He arrived, apprehensive. What could this girl do to make him look so different?

The receptionist, Gertie, flirted with him, even when she was asking him if he wanted a cup of coffee.

"Coffee sugar?" she asked in her over the top voice.

"Gertie, leave the client alone. I'm sure he is too young for you."

_Katrina._

"Hey Matthew... or should I say... Jace?"

"_Christi._" He spat out the name with a scowl on his lips.

"Nah. I knew the minute I bumped into you at the club. So, do you have a colour preference or should I just surprise you?" she grinned, rolling up her sleeves to reveal swirls of marks, marks he had never seen before. "Downworld marks. Your girlfriend gave them to me, so I can still be a 'hunter." She explained. "So, your choice?"

"Surprise me." He said apprehensively. In all honesty, he had no idea what would change him from Jace Lightwood to Matthew Rogers.

"You got it Blondie." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" he teased, the old Jace coming back. What was happening to him?

"On the contrary, unlike your fan girls, I can resist toughing your ugly face." She smirked, yanking a hairbrush through his curls.

"You know you want me."

"Riight. Okay, so do you want me to pass that little bit information on to Clary? Especially the fact you slept with Christi last night?" She teased, mixing dyes in a pot. "Kidding. You should have seen the look on your face. Oh wait, you did. I know you only slept with her because she told you she knew where Clary was. It's like when I slept with a demon to get information."

"You did what?" he said, incredulous.

"Kidding. God, I must be a better liar than I thought." She shook her head, pressing a key on the computer beside her. Music lightly filled the room.

"Well duh. Katrina ain't even your real damn name. You ain't even Aussie." Gertie said, plonking the coffee on the shelf in front of him.

"Yes, and your not a blonde."

"You ain't a brunette you fire headed city girl" Katrina rolled her eyes. She carefully put the foils in Jace's hair, before leaving them to work their magic. She sat at the computer, typing away, the music playing quietly in the background. Her lips were moving, and he realised she was singing along. He strained to hear her sweet voice. She turned to look at him, an amused, slightly bewildered smile tracing her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to you." he replied. She came over, pulling up a stool so she could sit next to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked lightly.

"Sure, fire away." He smiled.

"Is it weird, knowing I'm a werewolf and a Shadowhunter at the same time?" she asked.

"No." He was sincere; she could see it in his eyes.

"Come on, I need to wash the dye out now." He nodded and she pushed him over to a sink, and started to take the foils out.

"You're as good at hairdressing gas you are at singing," he commented, wincing as one of the foils caught. A warm jet of water sprayed onto his neck.

"Glad you think so." Her fingers lightly massaged his scalp, and angel did it feel good. He smiled, tilting his head up so that he could see her face. She looked down at him, just as a very familiar song came on.

Not again. He swore that the song was haunting him; mocking the fact Clary had abandoned me. Seeing his discomfort, Katrina skipped it with an expert flick of her finger.

"Better?" she asked, as the soft piano of Evanescence's Breathe No More started.

"_I've be looking in the mirror for so long  
that I've come to believe to believe my souls on the other side_

_Oh the little pieces falling, shattered  
shards of me, too sharp to put back together  
too small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
if I try to catch them_

_And I bleed, I bleed,  
and I breathe  
and I breathe no more_

_Take a little breath and I try to draw from my spirits well  
and yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
and all of this will make sense when I get better  
but I know the difference between myself and my reflection  
but I just cannot help but to wonder  
which of us do you love?_

_So I bleed, I bleed  
and I breathe  
and I breathe no...  
Bleed... I bleed  
and I breathe, I breathe_

_I breathe, I breathe_

_No... More..." (__**A.N if you haven't heard this song have a listen. See if you like it. It's one of my favs, but that doesn't mean you'll love it to...)**_

They sang it together, Jace so softly her highly tuned werewolf ears could barely hear him. She sang because the way he looked at her, the way his eyes sparkled, the way he came alive when she walked in the room, it reminded her of when she was Clarissa Morgenstern, his soul mate, and she feared that he was falling in love with the stranger in the mirror, Katrina Lucas.

And Jace sang it because of his confusion about who he was. Was Clary in love with Jace Lightwood or Jace Herondale? Had she loved the orphan; or the one with family? He couldn't understand who he was. That's why he was so willing to throw it all away and become Matthew. Because then there was no confusion. He knew who that identity was, and it was falling for the beautiful Katrina Lucas, betraying everything he once stood for.

Clary pulled a pair of scissors out of her hairdresser's kit, which was strapped to her waist and had a few convenient hidden tricks. She started cutting Jace's damp locks, shaping them skilfully; the way Joanna had spent hours teaching her to do. His hair dropped to the floor with every slash of the scissors, but once she was done, she was pleased with her efforts. She'd covered the mirror so he wouldn't get a premature glance at his new colour. Finally, she dried it, making it fall in a way that made her want to throw herself at him.

She pulled the towel off the mirror, and let him see his new hair for the first time.

"I'm a BRUNETTE!" He looked shocked, his gold eyes widening. Kat came back with a box.

"Brown contacts to match. You could be my brother." She commented, though his hair was much lighter than hers, closer to his natural colour. She knew how proud Jace was of his hair, and turning it black would have probably upset him.

"I really didn't believe you could change me. But Kat, you have. Wow. Thank you." He took the lenses off her and opened a pack, squinting at one, trying to work out what to do. To help him, Clary showed him the technique, and he eventually got it in, proud of himself. Once both lenses were in, he couldn't recognise himself. Gertie gave him a lazy nod from the desk, before going back to her nails. It was obvious she refused to approve of anything Kat did.

**I did plan for them to meet in this chapter and for him to recognise her, but my fingers got away from me and it was six pages long before I could blink. I promise, Jace and Clary action in the next chapter.**

**MortalEnemies1234/Vikki ;)**


	4. Behind These Emerald Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**Chapter Songs:**

**Let The Flames Begin- Paramore  
Broken Heels- Alexandra Burke  
The Man Who Can't Be Moved- The Script  
No One and Chemicals React- Aly & AJ**

"Izzy, this is ridiculous. In fact, this is insane. You're becoming just like Valentine. You can't just hate werewolves who weren't Shadowhunters. It's not their fault." Alec tried to reason with his sister as she tried to push past him to get out the institute. She weapons concealed in every available place Alec could see, and probably many he couldn't. He didn't even want to think where her stele was.

"Just like it wasn't their fault that Clary chose the night they attacked to run away? Those things had no morals, no respect for the Accords or the Law. If they had been Shadowhunters, they wouldn't have tried to kill her and scared her off." Isabelle rammed past her brother and shoved the heavy door open, to find Simon was waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps. Being a Vampire, he couldn't enter the Institue because it was hallowed ground.

"Hey guys. Guess what! I think I tracked down Jace!"

Isabelle and Alec stared at him as if he'd just announced he'd seen Luke doing naked handstands.

* * *

Jace heard the familiar sound of a bag being abused as he pushed open the studio doors. The rhythmic thud was audible even over the loud, tasteless music. He was surprised to see it was a girl trying to punch the poor thing to death, until he recognised her.

"Kat?" she whirled round, and smiled when she saw him.

"Oh, hey Matthew, I didn't hear you come in. Are you here to train?"

"Yeah, except my partner is stuck in traffic. I told her to walk."

"Same here. You up for a round?" she asked, fiddling with her sparring gloves.

"Sure, why not. Gear up." He slung his bag down on the floor, pulling on his own gear. She strapped her boots up and fixed her head guard, before meeting him in the centre of the room.

Sparring gear is designed for light to semi contact sparring, and in theory they would need a lot more protection if they were going to go full contact. But, being Shadowhunters had its ups. This round would be a light warm up round, before they shucked the gear and went straight in to proper fighting, the kind that caused damage.

After a couple of minutes, Jace called time and peeled his gear off. Kat stood at the other end of the room, ready.

Isabelle was one of the best female fighters he knew, second only to Amber, who had a Black Belt in TaeKwonDo and an unusual ability for disappearing the minute you thought you had her and turning up ten minutes behind you, about to launch a crazy flying kick into your nose.

However, Kat was just as good. She saw holes in Jace's guard and before he could cover them, her fist met flesh, and he had to ride the blow, usually with minimal success. But, he had one advantage over her. Being small and short legged, Kat preferred short range hands fighting, the exact opposite of Amber, who, being tall, fought with her legs and then used her hands when she knew she could land the shot. This meant Jace struggled to land blows because Amber danced out the way or used her legs to push him back. And, like Kat, she found the hole Jace always left, being taller most mundanes of his age.

He'd had a growth spurt which left him standing a 6"3, compared to Ambers 5"8, tall for a girl. But she still ran circles round him because despite his size, Jace was more of a boxer.

He used a clean side kick to send Kat sprawling across the room, but she landed on her butt and rolled into a crouch. She was fast, Jace noted as she surged at him. She feigned high and went low; hitting a spot where he was very sensitive, before crushing his kneecap with a well aimed front snap. He'd forgotten a fundamental rule- never leave your legs straight. You're just asking for broken and crushed bones.

He rolled on the floor, and she straddled him, keeping him pinned, mouthing off the numbers. She truly was beautiful, sweaty with her hair messed up, but Jace didn't care. He didn't care that he was going against everything he was standing for. He didn't care that was knee was screaming at him. He reached up and pulled her down into a kiss.

Kissing Kat was electrifying. She was shocked, and at first her mouth was hard and unyielding, but then she relaxed, and kissed back, and Jace found himself tumbling in the sensations. That was when Amber chose to burst through the door.

They flew apart, and Kat immediately got off him. He sat up and inspected his knee gingerly, wincing. Kat pulled a stele out her bag, drawing a neat iratze on his upper arm. Amber just lounged in the door, killing herself laughing. Kat gathered up her things and left, mumbling something about how this was all Emma's fault. Whoever Emma was, he suspected she was going to be the next on the floor.

* * *

Isabelle regained her composure first.

"Where is he? How did you find him?" she asked, grabbing Simon by the shoulders and shaking him.

"He's in San Francisco. He's living in a small apartment building in one of the cheapest areas. As far as I could tell from a friend, he works as an assassin in the mundane community, and hunts demons when he isn't working. He's made a name for himself in the Downworld community as a bit of a player, but all the girls have one thing in common."

"And what's that?" Alec asked, looking pale.

"They all claim they know Clary. My friend reckons that only one of the girls checks out as possibly knowing her. She's a werewolf who goes by the name of Claws, but my friend has it on good authority that her real name is Christi Hughes."

"And how does your friend know that?"

"Because she's a pack mate of Claws." Simon replied, switching his weight to his other leg. It was a habit from when he was human.

"Your friend is a werewolf?" Izzy looked shocked.

"Oh Izzy, didn't you know? There are no Vampires in San Francisco anymore." Simon said.

"What! Why?"

"The wolves wiped them out. San Francisco is home to the Terra's and the Rays..."

"The most feared werewolf packs in the world." Alec said grimly. "About fifty years ago, the Vampires attacked the two packs during one of their strongest periods in history. Though many wolves died, the Vampire population was destroyed, and if any were left, they fled or went into hiding. Vampires have never strayed near the city since."

"But doesn't the law..."

"Now, yeah. But there's bad blood in the packs history and we're cautious. I wouldn't go in without the Nephilim, certainly. It's the only way to make sure the Rays follow the Law."

"But what about the Terra's?" Isabelle asked, confused.

"That's just it. The Terra's are enforcers of the law, until they feel threatened. And they have young members that they will die to protect. But most importantly, the reason why the Terra's are so feared is because even when they have broken the law, they've never been caught. They clean up after themselves and disappear when they have to. They're ultimate enemy of the law because they just know all its loop holes."

"How? Even the Nephilim struggle to find loop holes."

"They are Nephilim. All of them." Simon said, and watched as the two stared at him again, in shock. He under stood what they were feeling.

When he'd first heard that every member of the Terra's was or would have been a Shadowhunter, he'd scoffed at it. Christi had glared at him, and it sank in, the realisation that what she had said was true.

"That's bad." Alec said finally.

"Yeah. And what's worse is that Christi won't talk unless I'm with you, and if the pack catches her, they may decide that she's giving away things that they don't want knowing and make her, and us, disappear."

* * *

_Stupid! Stupid! Why did you kiss him back? You left to protect him! And now all you want is him back, for him to love you! He hates you I'll bet, for leaving. This isn't going to be a happily ever after Clary! _She screamed at herself, knuckling her forehead. She was sitting in her private place, and abandoned construction site she'd bought with the spoils of war... well, the spoils of taking out the Werewolves that changed her.

Those first few months... not even Emma could keep her mind stable. Clary would retreat up here with paints and coat the walls, runes, endless runes, and the same one over and over. _Unity._

Afterwards, she'd stabled out and started her dream to renovate this place into a place where she could come and be alone, just her and the San Francisco view, a place where she could bring her sketch book and sit there for hours on end, letting the inspiration flow, and all the while wondering what Jace was up to.

From here, she could see across to her apartment. The abandoned building was originally going to be one of the tallest buildings in the city, but it was discontinued, leaving behind the bare concrete skeleton.

The sun sank below the clouds, and somewhere, someone screamed. The full moon hung limply in the sky. It was time for the pack to go hunting.

Jace flew round the corner and came face to face with the demon. It had the girl between its poisoned claws, and was salivating, preparing to finish her off so that it could suck all the life energy out of her. Whipping out his Seraph Blade, Jace muttered its name, before throwing himself at the creature. It was slow and stupid, an easy kill. The girl looked up at him, grateful. He recognised that glint in her eye.

"I'm Radio." She grinned, before spinning around and flying off into the distance. Werewolves. So rude. He immediately wished he hadn't thought that as a deep, angry growl resounded behind him. he spun around to face the owner of the sound.

It was huge, easily one of the biggest wolves he'd ever seen. And it was hungry, Jace could see. Then he heard more snarls from behind him. He realised then that he was surrounded.

The first wolf leapt at him, but was cut out the air by a streak of red. The two wolves wrestled, going for each other's throats. The others stayed back, obviously waiting for a command from their leader.

Jace had never seen a wolf quite like the red one. Its fur was the same colour as Clary's hair, a wild auburn that glowed in the light of the full moon. Its muscles flowed in perfect co-ordination, and it was so fluid in movement that Jace doubted even the most gifted Shadowhunter in the world could take it out.

Then it was all over. The victorious wolf glared at the Wolves behind him, snarling. Other wolves stalked out of the alley behind it, and threw themselves at them, and amongst the fighting, Jace found himself being nudged away.

The red wolf lead him to a silent alleyway, where the roar of the fighting wolves could no longer be heard.

It turned its big head towards him, and looking deep into its shimmering green eyes, Jace began to feel just how much shock he was in. Seeing things. He opened his mouth in awe, and found himself just feeling that this wolf was...

"Clary?" he asked, before collapsing at her feet. She sank her teeth into his jacket and dragged him away from danger.

**Thanks to Figureskater1589 for your review... I hope you like this chapter and the next!**


	5. Brothers and Sisters

**Disclaimer: this is getting boring. You know I don't own anything, right?**

**Chapter Songs**

**Siren Song & Glass- Bat for Lashes (I love Natasha Khan)  
Bodies- Robbie Williams  
This is Beautiful- Tyrone Wells  
Gravity-Sara Bareilles**

Jace's head was pounding. He forced his eyes open, and saw that he was lying in what appeared to be an abandoned construction site. He remembered fainting (and he was very embarrassed) and he remembered the wolf.

The beautiful auburn wolf that saved him; and reminded him of Clary, right to his core.

He groaned and rolled over, aware now that his shoulder had been bandaged up, and the walls that surrounded him were covered in runes, hundreds, no thousands of copies of a single rune he had never seen before.

Watching him from a raised platform was the wolf. It looked dangerous even lying down, but its expression appeared pained, and its ears were laid right back, like it was scared or upset about something. He caught its eyes again. They could have been perfect carbon copies of Clary's, but that was impossible, unless...

"Clary?" The wolf whined, laying its head between its legs. "Is that you?" The wolf whined again, louder this time, before jerking its head away and rising to its feet. Jace pulled himself into a standing position, ignoring his aching muscles, and stretched his hand out to the wolf. It looked at it, before hanging its head. Leaping down from the platform, it padded towards him, pushing its head against his hand.

Jace noticed that for a wolf, it was small. He remembered then that the wolf's original height determined how tall and long their wolf form would be- more proof that this wolf was his Clary. Her fur curled around his fingers, soft, but tough. She met his eyes with hers, and changed before his eyes.

The girl before him had Kat's hair, but she wasn't Kat. Her emerald eyes were all Clary.

"Hello Jace." she whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. He didn't care that his shoulder was hurting a lot now; he just crushed her to him, breathing in the slight smell of wet dog that clung to her hair. Underneath he could smell the cloying scent of hair dye.

"You're Kat. All this time I hated myself, and it was you all along." He smiled, overjoyed. He tilted Clary's head up towards his, and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck, playing with his hair, and his rested lightly on her hips. "Oh Clary... how did I not recognise it was you?" he said, breaking the kiss and pressing his face back against her hair.

"Jace... we shouldn't...it's not safe..." He pressed a finger to her lips.

"You look at me Clarissa Morgenstern. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. I don't care about how dangerous it is to date a werewolf or whatever you're afraid of, because it could never break us apart as long as we're together. And that's because I love you..."

"And for some strange reason I love you too." She looked at him adoringly, her eyes peering out from behind a curtain of dark hair. Jace brushed it out of her eyes, sighing when he felt the familiar tingle in his fingertips. Clary caught one of them between her lips, a cheeky smirk on her face. Her tongue rubbed around it, tasting him. Then she nipped it, lightly. It was an old game amongst the wolves to nip their soul mates fingers while in human form. It was a wolf's way of marking their territory to leave behind the tiny scar on their partner's index finger.

Jace withdrew his finger when he felt her teeth go in, and looked at the tiny welt of red.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, sucking it.

"It means you're mine. There is an unwritten rule amongst the wolves that if someone has their finger nipped, they're someone else's. And you are mine, and only mine. Christi drove me up the wall yesterday bragging about how awesome a night she had, and let's just say I'm a territorial Head Wolf." She took the finger back from him and kissed it lightly.

"What happened to my shoulder...You didn't bite me did you?" his eyes flashed with panic at the thought of having to endure the Change.

"No, of course I didn't bite you. I only bit your jacket when I dragged you back here. You fainted because a demon got you with its teeth; you were just too absorbed in killing it and being attacked by mad wolves to notice. I patched you up, don't worry. You'll be as good as new in no time." She kissed his cheek, before pinching it. He swatted her hand away, before trying to swing her up over his good shoulder. She was gone before he could catch her. From her new position back on the platform, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jace smiled his crooked smile and walked over to a set of concrete steps that lead down to the floor below.

"Be like that Fray. I'll see you around." He smirked sarcastically, hovering one foot over the step.

"Jace! Wait! Don't go! I haven't shown you everything yet!" He spun round, one eyebrow raised, a gesture he knew got under her skin because she couldn't actually do it. "Watch." She commanded, her eyes going glassy like...like she was dead.

But then she was standing directly in front of him, her hair as red as her fur. And, she was still looking dead on the platform. Jace was confused.

The Clary on the platform suddenly woke up, just as the other Clary disappeared.

"I can project. It's this weird defence mechanism that protects my body when I'm unconscious, seriously injured or not. I can't die in reality because my whole body is trapped in sort of time lock while my projected self is running around. And my projected self can't die because it's merely an idea, a projection of a thought from the very depths of my mind. It's actually a pain. Christi tried using me as target practice one day when she threw me twenty metres into a concrete block. It feels funny to have things stuck in you and not do any damage."

Jace remained frozen in place.

"Oh come on Jace. You didn't even freeze up when you realised I was a werewolf." She walked over to him, sighed, and punched him in the face. A loud crack rang out across the derelict building.

"Dammit." They said in unison as Clary clutched her broken knuckle while Jace clutched his bloody nose. But then Jace just suddenly started laughing, and it was contagious. After five minutes of nonstop giggles, they finally regained enough composure to draw runes that would actually work instead of random squiggly lines.

Clary drew the iratze as gently as she could on Jace's uninjured shoulder, watching as his nose reset itself and the blood flow stopped. The she hunted around on the platform for her black book of Downworld runes, showing Jace the right one. He drew it carefully on the inside of her wrist, over the network of blue and purple veins that traced the surface. She flexed her hand, feeling the bone knit itself back together in the blink of an eye.

"So, you can project. That is one hell of a cool trick. Too bad I just happen to have one better." Jace smirked, pushing her nose.

"Riight. Jace, if your ego got any bigger, we'd be able fit the whole universe inside of it."

"Serious. I can unwrap a sweet with my tongue whilst killing demons." Clary punched him lightly in the gut. "I'm not lying. Ask Isabelle."

"Yes I know, Jace never lies, he just tells you horrible truths. I had to break it to her that you do lie, and quite deviously too." He laughed, snaking his arm around her waist. Clary relaxed into his embrace, feeling safe finally for the first time in two years.

* * *

"Are you sure she's going to be here?" Isabelle asked as she checked around the corner of the alley they were standing in.

"Chris is usually late, but she comes eventually. Relax Isabelle, we're safe here." Simon replied, leaning casually against the wall.

There was a growl at the end of the alley. Isabelle stood ready with her whip, whilst the wolf just rolled its huge eyes at her.

"See, I told you she'd arrive eventually. Hey Chris." The wolf shifted, revealing smiling girl who threw her arms around Simon. "So, where's Jace?"

"That's the problem. He was rescued by the pack a couple of days ago, and we haven't seen him since. But I think I know where he might be- it's a long shot and very dangerous, but it's the best place I can think of."

"So you haven't seen him but you think you know where he is. Which is where by the way- and it better not be New York or I'll wring your pretty..." Alec put a hand over his sister's mouth.

"Unless that's in NYC, I think he's in San Francisco." They looked where she was pointing, to a tall, empty looking building. Simon looked hard with his Vampire vision, and saw a single figure standing where a window obviously would have been, watching the sun go down.

* * *

"No Lucas, it was definitely him. I recognised the eyes."

"Well forgive me for being sceptic sister, but after Dad's death I learned not to take things at face value."

"Well, on a positive note, Jace is in San Francisco."

"That truly is a positive. We'll need both him and Clary for the coming battle."

"I know brother, I know. We must avenge father's death."

* * *

Chris lead them to what would have been the entrance to the apartment building, and Simon caught the unmistakeable smell of wolf. Jace's scent was laid under it, as well as the familiar smell of dried blood. Simon growled.

Jace was napping somewhere in the old building. Clary followed his scent until she found him, lying with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. She nudged him with her nose, catching the scent again. They'd come in now. She smelt Emma with them. Brilliant.

Jace grunted, before opening his eyes lazily. He took in her raised hackles and alert ears, springing to his feet as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?" he asked, subconsciously checked that he had a weapon.

She shifted back. "Vampire." She spat, before scenting the air again. Her human nose wasn't quite as sensitive. "They're at the bottom of the stairs on the north side somewhere. There's at least three- Christi, the vampire and one...Shadowhunter?" her eyebrows creased. "Christi must have lead them here... but why?" Jace reached out and stroked her hair. After two days of living with her, he'd gotten used to her heightened senses. They were actually very useful when it came to tracking down demons. Clary could pinpoint a demon to within two streets of where it was.

Suddenly she dropped onto all fours, growling menacingly. Jace darted behind a wall, watching where she was looking.

Simon smelt the wolf before he heard it. Darting up the final set of stairs he found himself face to face with the creature, which had its ears laid back and its gums pulled back over its teeth. Izzy swore when she saw it, pulling her whip out again. The wolf looked at her, then back at Simon and he swore he saw horror in its eyes.

Izzy advanced on it. "Where's Jace?" she demanded, flicking the whip in a sinister way.

"Jace is here."

A boy with dark hair and gold eyes steped out from behind a wall, speaking with Jace's voice. The wolf turned its head towards him and snorted. Simon could have sworn it sounded like it said idiot. Jace approached, resting a hand on one of the wolf's shoulder blades, ruffling the fur there.

"You're a brunette! Oh my god! You got your hair dyed!" Isabelle clamped her hands over her mouth, dropping her whip to the floor in her surprise.

"And the gold medal for stating the obvious goes to... Isabelle Lightwood!" Jace said, sounding just like one of those announcers. The wolf hung its head and rolled its eyes. Jace socked it lightly. It growled at him. The creature turned around and sauntered off towards the back of the room. "Oh, so now you're sulking. Great." Jace pouted.

The wolf stood up straight, revealing a young dark haired woman with soft brown eyes.

"I don't sulk Jace. You're confusing me with yourself." She muttered, before playing with her brown locks. She was Australian, but Simon distinctly smelt hair dye. He highly doubted she was a brunette in real life, but with the Terra's, you never really knew what they looked like. "I'm Kat by the way."

"How ironic." Izzy drawled. Jace chuckled, earning him a dirty look.

She approached, holding her hand out to Simon.

"Simon Lewis." He shook, noticing that she was the only werewolf he'd ever shook hands with that hadn't shuddered.

"I know who you are Daylighter. I know a lot about you in fact. Too much probably." She cocked her head to one side. "Where's Christi? I smelt her earlier." She scrunched her brows together. "Then she laughed. " Of course, she wouldn't be avoiding you, stud." She elbowed Jace lightly in the gut. Jace tried to catch the back of her head, but she ducked. Shadowhunter reflexes. Simon wondered what was going on between the two of them.

A boy dropped down through a hole in the ceiling.

"Sorry to barge in sister, but Lucas says it's important. Something about Jonathon and the "other" Herondale baby." Jace stared at Kat, but the rest of them stared at the boy. What was he on about?

"Nicki. You have the worst timing." Kat grumbled, but Simon heard it- a lapse in her accent.

"Sister? I thought you only had one brother!" Jace exclaimed. "And what in Raziel's name are you on two on about? The "other" Herondale baby! In case you haven't noticed I'm an only child!"

"Oh so you're Jace. I've heard all about you... and some things I heard I didn't particularly want to. Magnus used to gossip like an old woman."

"Nicki... As in Nicholas Robinson, the boy Magnus raised?" Alec asked, surprised.

"The same. You must be Alec. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy grinned.

"Is anyone going to answer my questions?" Jace was getting more irate by the second, and Isabelle noticed the conveniently located Seraph Blade sticking out his back pocket. If he got any angrier, he'd probably throw it at someone.

"What do you want me to say Jace? That I have a twin brother, and a psychopathic older brother?" Kat's accent was breaking a lot now. "Or that Stephen Herondale had another son? That until you were a year old you lived with Jonathon and your sister, who got ripped away from you before your memories kicked in?" Jace looked at her as if she was talking in a foreign language. "Or that your sister is in fact your best friend, Amber?"

**Big Bow Wow to my reviewers, and Serenity Shadowstar, who's PM and reviews helped me get this chapter done by shoving away a huge mental block with all their kind words. The person I usually call when I get mental blocks is halfway across the world right now, so it's somewhat difficult for her to do her usual "Your writing is amazing! I need more!" routine. She may or may not be insane, but she's Ashi and she's the bestest friend a person could wish for, right down to texts and calls at midnight!**

**Vikki ;)**


	6. Getting to Know a New You

**Disclaimer: the totally awesome Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare. I am merely worshiping her in my own way.**

**Chapter Songs:**

**East Jesus Nowhere & 21****st**** Century Breakdown-Green Day  
Everybody's Fool- Evanescence  
Hand of Sorrow-Within Temptation  
This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race- Fall Out Boy**

Clary could feel it, that shake inside that meant she needed to get back in control of her emotions. Her brothers, between them, were ruining everything. She had left Jace because she was running from Jonathon, and now Nicki, sensible Nicki, just had to turn up and say the wrong things at the wrong time, so that Jace would push her buttons just too much, and then... she was a werewolf, and all werewolves know that anger is the most dangerous emotion next to love.

She balled her hands into tight fists, feeling her nails press deep indents in her skin. Nicki looked at her apologetically, but it wasn't helping, in fact, it was making it worse. So she just balled her fists even tighter.

Jace was just staring at her, not saying anything. She couldn't take it. Turning abruptly on her heel, she launched herself up onto the floor where Nicki had come from and ran, ran toward the back of the building where she could leap out and land on one of the roofs below.

* * *

Jace watched Clary leave, struck dumb by her words. Izzy and Alec were gawking at him, and Simon was picking his nails, trying to think of something to break the silence. Nicki, realising that his sister had done her trademark runner when her emotions got too much for her, could guess where she was. If she hadn't have been here, he would have come looking here first, but since she had left there, he guessed she'd either gone to see Lucas or was at the pack house.

"Do you want me to go see if I can find her?" He asked Jace, and the poor guy just nodded, speechless. Nicki took the stairs to the bottom level two at a time, hurrying out into the San Francisco night. He tried the pack house first, and Lady Luck was with him. She was talking with Joanna, whilst taking her frustrations out on a focus mitt.

"Clary! Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was him. Please forgive me, I'm an idiot." She turned and looked at him, biting her lip.

"It's okay Nicki. I guess I'm just easy to irritate these days." She sighed, before saying goodbye to Joanna and bowing. "Let's get back. My way."

Nicki reappeared two hours later with Clary behind him, her face controlled and peaceful.

"Sorry, I guess sometimes being a wolf gets the better of me. Where were we?" Her tone was soft and bright, her accent perfect again. The facade was beginning to get on Jace's nerves.

"Kat. This is getting unreasonable. They aren't the enemy." He told her, still trying to get over the idea that Amber was his sister.

Simon sniffed. He still hadn't smelt past the dye, so he had no idea what her individual scent was like. It hit him like a wave, one that he had let wash over him repeatedly, to the point where he knew every inch of it. _That's why they were behaving like that! I thought something was going on between them!_

"_Clary?_" Izzy looked at him like he was mad. Alec frowned.

"Score for the Bloodsucker." Jace muttered, too quiet for anyone but Simon to hear, and Clary too apparently, because she punched him in the shoulder. Jace howled with pain, despite the fact the punch had barely any force behind it.

"Yeah Jace, your shoulder hurts _so_ bad." Clary dropped the accent, causing both Isabelle's and Alec's eyes to widen. Jace rubbed his shoulder, grunting, and muttering something about unsympathetic girlfriends and dogs. "Oh, so you'd rather I leave you to get mauled next time? Because if this is the thanks I get for patching you up after you had to be the macho man and run in to save the day, I will feed you to Rig and Toe. You got it?" Jace leant over and kissed her cheek. She pushed him off. Nicki chuckled to himself.

"So wait, you're a werewolf? How? When? Why didn't you tell us?" Izzy fired off the questions, while Clary fended off Jace.

"Isabelle, you're lucky you're beautiful sometimes, you know that right?" Jace said as he tried to wrap his arms around a resisting Clary. Pressing his lips against her neck, he felt her finally give in, relaxing back into his embrace.

"Oh." Izzy blushed when she realised how stupid she'd just been.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, but Lucas." Nicki looked directly at Clary. She sighed and disengaged herself from Jace, pushing her keys into his pocket as she did. She ducked behind one of the walls, Nicki following her. For a few moments, their footsteps rang out on the concrete, and then they disappeared.

Jace hailed a cab and told the driver to take them to the club where Clary worked. The settled into a booth in the boiling club; listening to the pounding music whilst scouting for demons like old times. Jace saw Radio out of the corner of his eye, talking with Danny. The other man looked his way, and Jace waved. Danny waved back, before coming over.

"Hey man. You seen Amber?" he asked, sliding into the seat next to him. Jace could see Izzy sizing him up and kicked her under the table.

"No, I haven't, but then again, I haven't exactly been out much in the past two days. This is Simon, Isabelle, and Alec by the way. Bloodsucker, Izzy, Alec, this is Danny, or Red." Alec and Simon shock hands with Danny, who kept a wary eye on Simon. Isabelle just stared. "Danny isn't single Izzy, sorry." He told her, and Danny laughed.

"Yeah, you trying saying no to Amber. That girl keeps me on my toes, I'll tell you." Danny laughed, sipping his drink.

"I didn't know wolves had toes." Jace commented, and Izzy kicked _him_ under the table. Danny laughed when Jace yelped.

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly. By the time midnight rolled by and everyone was ready to go back to their beds and sleep off the night, Danny had become a lot more comfortable and the trio from New York had seen just how good to Jace his new friends were.

He let himself into Clary's apartment, flicking on the light in the bedroom a flopping down on the bed. Clary still wasn't back from her all important meeting, but Jace was too tired to be worried. When he woke up the next morning, she was curled up on his chest, her soft hair stroking his bare skin.

He glanced over at the clock, and groaned when he saw the time. It was nearly midday already, and he was usually up when the sun came up. He stroked Clary's hair, feeling her steady breathing against him. He could almost imagine that this was years from now and they were taking time out from family duties, just the two of them, safe in their own little world.

Clary's sleepy eyes blinked open and met his as she pulled herself up so that she could kiss him. He looped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, feeling the silky material of her nightgown between his fingers. They kissed passionately for what seemed like forever, before breaking apart, gasping for air.

"Clary, can I ask you a question?" he asked, once his breathing had returned to normal.

"Sure Jace. Go ahead." She urged, placing a hand on his abs.

"What were you trying to protect me from when you ran away? I never found out." Clary groaned. This was obviously a question she was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Oh Jace. You have to be difficult, don't you?"

"Were you cheating on me, was that it?" he asked angrily, pushing her away.

"I love you idiot. Why would I cheat on you?" she sulked, offended. Jace was relieved, and realising he was being a little foolish (but he wasn't about to admit it), decided to try a different tactic.

"Then why did you take off? Luke thought I'd gotten you pregnant! I had no idea why you'd gone, leaving this huge hole, and I had nothing to tell him! You left me with nothing, just a note saying you'd run away to protect me!" he threw at her, watching her face fall.

"What else was I supposed to do Jace? Let Jonathon find you? He's alive Jace, I know he is. He's part demon, and he's found a way back, like they all do. I can feel it in my bones, because I'm his sister. Do you know what he would have done to you if he had found we were still together after I Changed? He would have tortured me in front of you, and then once he'd gotten his kicks, he would have put you through the worst pain imaginable. And left you to die slowly. But if he found we'd broken up, part of me thought that maybe he'd leave you alone, or at least make it swift." There were tears in the corner of her eyes, but that didn't stop Jace's anger.

"So you doubted our ability to deal with him? Clary, last time, it was just Izzy and me. If it had come to it, all of us would have gone against him and he wouldn't have stood a chance!" Jace yelled at her, making her cry even more.

"But it wasn't just that Jace! I'm a werewolf now! If I let my emotions rule for even a split second, you could end up dead! I'm not the same person anymore! We can't go on acting as if this doesn't change anything, because it does! Luke has had years of practice controlling his emotions, and Maia told me how easy it was to lose your temper and find someone on the floor bleeding in front of you! I didn't want to see you hurt! And what about Simon? Have you not wondered why there is no apparent Vampire activity here? It's because the wolves killed them all. It's not just some old hatred because we're different- it's a blood feud. Even with Simon just standing in the same room I was fighting the urge to hurt him! When I'm older it will all come easier, sure, but right now I'm a bomb, just waiting to go off! I didn't want to leave, in fact it hurt to leave, drove me to insanity for months, but I had to! I just couldn't live knowing I'd hurt you, or anyone I love!" she curled into a tight ball, whimpering, and crying into her knees.

Jace listened to her words and realised just what Clary had gone through, and felt ashamed of himself. He reached out for her, and she uncurled against him, her tears falling against his chest as he clutched her tight. He could feel her shuddering, and could see her fists wrapped up tight, so tight that the skin over her knuckles was pure white. He put his hand over one, stroking her wrist tenderly with his thumb.

Jace wasn't used to dealing with crying girls. Angry girls, passionate girls, hyperactive girls, he'd had them all, but never had one broken down into tears in his arms so completely.

Clary cried until she had no tears left to cry, leaving her eyes red and sore. Jace rolled off the bed, leaving her clutching the duvet as if it was a life vest. He padded into her tiny kitchen and turned the coffee machine on. It was the only thing he could think of that might make her feel better.

He brought the cup through to her, and she sipped it gratefully, her eyes bloodshot. Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered his apologies in her ear. She apologised too, she should never have left in the first place.

Jace decided to change the subject.

"So... tell me about my siblings." Clary looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "What, I'm curious." She laughed, but it had a dry, forced sound behind.

"Okay. When you were a baby, Jonathan used to pick on you, and because of his demon blood, his growth was accelerated. Amber says that she remembered once he threw a stone the size of an apple at your head when he was just a year old. But the stone never made it to you. It was the first time Valentine was aware just how gifted Amber was. But he couldn't have her taking you away, so he left her on the doorstep of the Institute in California, somewhere he could recover her from easily if it came to it."

"So let me get this straight. Amber is my older sister." Jace shook his head, confused.

"Twin. She has a good memory because of her magic. She spent the first five years after she ran away looking for her family. By using a spell that gave her access to her early memories, she saw you, Jonathan and Valentine. After the war, she realised who her parents were for the first time."

Jace looked down at his lap. To know that he had a twin sister, someone who could have saved him from Valentine, preventing all of the confusion between him and Clary was hard for him to process. He didn't even remember spending time with Jonathon, but then again, neither did his other early playmate, Alec. Clary slid her arm behind his back, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in, that's all. One minute you're an only child, and the next you have a twin sister, and a brother."

"Ah... Lucas. He's technically your half brother, the son of Amatis and Stephen Herondale. Amatis was pregnant when Stephen annulled the marriage, so when she gave birth she handed the baby off to Renee D'Gravi, because the poor woman had just found out she couldn't have children. Renee was the one who named him and everything. No one except her and Amatis ever knew about the child. However, he grew up to be one of the best Shadowhunters in our generation." Clary explained, draining the rest of her coffee. She looked less like she'd been crying now and even had a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Wow. And I thought my family couldn't get any more complicated." Jace laughed incredulously. Clary kissed his cheek.

"At least your brother isn't out for revenge. Between us, Nicki, Amber, Lucas, and I have been monitoring him. He must have tracked Simon and the Lightwoods, because when they turned up, so did he. It can't be a coincidence. Luckily, he didn't follow them to the apartment, because the Rays saw him and he ran away before they could catch up to him. But of course Amber was with them, and she recognised him and told Lucas, who called Nicki, who came to get me." Jace pinched her cheek. She was right; her family was a lot more dysfunctional and complicated than his. After all, her brother had been raised by the original Sparkly Warlock.

Someone pounded on the apartment door, and Clary yelled, "Nicki! Let yourself in!" she hauled herself off the bed, wrapping her dressing gown around herself. Jace followed her out into the living area. Nicki hugged his sister, before giving Jace a once over, taking over the fact he was shirtless.

"Like what you see?" Jace asked.

"It may seem like a foreign idea to you, but I am actually straight. Just because I was raised by a gay, glittery Warlock does not mean I'm exactly like him." Nicki replied, a lace of menace in the undercurrents of his voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just anything that has spent more than twelve hours with Magnus has always come out... different." Clary threw a cushion at him.

"Jace! How could you say that about your parabatai?" Jace laughed. "You are so lucky I love you, or I would have killed you and your sarcasm a long time ago." Nicki laughed this time, letting his sister go. He'd obviously inherited his father's height and his mother's looks. He was about Jace's height, probably ever so slightly taller, which made Jace feel good. People generally felt more intimidated by people taller than them, not the other way around. Hopefully that meant that he wouldn't try to get all protective brother on Jace.

Clary wrapped her arms around Jace, pulling him down into a kiss. Nicki cleared his throat loudly.

"I'll leave you two to uh... never mind." He shut the apartment door behind him with a click.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, and Jace pressed his lips back to hers in response.

**Done! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bow Wow to all my fans! This one's for you!**

**Vikki ;)~**


	7. Alcohol and Shadowhunters

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, she says crying. Lyrics belong to the awesome Paramore. Sourced from the official CD sleeve. Other lyrics belong to Alicia Keys, sourced from uh... my head. I couldn't be bothered to look them up, so I just listened to the song.**

**Chapter songs...**

**I see you (theme from Avatar)-Leona Lewis  
Together Again- Evanescence  
Let the Flames Begin & Turn it Off- Paramore  
Use Somebody- Kings of Leon  
I Gotta Feeling- The Black Eyed Peas  
The Club Is Alive- JLS  
Empire State of Mind (Part II) Broken Down- Alicia Keys**

The building reeked of damp. In places, the roof had rotten completely through, and the floor was littered with puddles of water, just waiting for someone to slip. His tough boots stamped through them, sending up sprays of water in all directions, dampening his trousers.

For hours he paced like this, until the sun cast an eerie green glow across the room. It was filtering through the grime coated windows, covered in weeds and other foul substances. His hand throbbed when the rays touched it, but the blonde haired man didn't care. The pain made him stronger, and he would need all his strength in the coming battle. He wasn't the best for nothing.

* * *

Across the city, another man rolled out of bed at the call of his alarm clock. His sleepy blue eyes stared back at him, framed by the scar on his temple. People stared when he went past, but he wore his battle wound with pride. His sister was off with her boyfriend somewhere; his brother was probably winding up the local Fey population, whilst trying to impress his girlfriend.

He combed his raggedy brown hair, listening to the news on the TV. More mysterious deaths since last night. He ignored the total, hoping to get a good view of where the bodies were.

Not that he didn't already know, of course.

* * *

"_I scraped my knees while I was praying  
and found a demon in my safest haven..." _Clary was sing along to the radio in her kitchen when Jace woke up, her voice lulling him from the depths of unconsciousness.

"_Seems like,  
it's getting harder to believe, in anything  
than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts  
I wanna know what it'd be like  
to find perfection in my pride  
to see nothing in the light  
or turn it off in all my spite  
in all my spite I'll turn it off_

_And the worst part is before it gets any better  
we're headed for a cliff  
and in the free fall I will realise  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_The tragedy seems unending  
I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking  
bending  
taking shortcuts and false solutions  
just to come out  
the hero  
well I can see behind the curtain the wheels are cranking  
turning  
it's all wrong the way we're working towards a goal that's nonexistent  
it nonexistent but we just keep believing_

_The worst part is before it gets any better  
we're headed for a cliff  
and in the free fall I will realise  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_I wanna know what it'd be like to find perfection in my pride  
to see nothing in the light and turn it off in all my spite  
I'll turn it off_

_Just turn it off AGAIN!_

_And the worst part is before it gets any better  
we're headed for a cliff  
and in the free fall I will realise  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_And the worst part is before it gets any better  
we're headed for a cliff  
and in the free fall I will realise  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom"_ She sang, pulling some toast out of the grill. Jace wrapped his arm around her waist, stealing a piece. She slapped him playfully, before brushing crumbs off his chin.

He wiped a butter greased finger on her nose, and then licked it. She screwed her face up in disgust, wiping it with the heel of her hand. He chuckled, taking the plate out of her hand and setting it down on the counter. In one smooth move he had his lips pressed to hers, his hands sliding up her back.

She knotted her hands in his hair, before putting both hands on his chest and pushing him against the counter. He deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. She gave him it, and their tongues danced together.

"Ugh, yuck. I stop by for a chat and find you with your tongue down my brother's throat." Amber's face was twisted with disgust.

"Use the door like a normal person then." was Clary's response.

"Normal people can't manipulate time and space. If they could, doors never would have been invented." Amber hopped up onto the counter next to Jace, who was staring at her. "I guess she didn't tell you that." She sighed. "You said you told him everything that mattered." She said to Clary, who was now sitting the other side of Jace, her legs kicking the cupboard below her.

"I didn't see your lack of control over your powers as an important piece of information." Clary looked at her nails absently.

"I got here didn't I?"

"Yes, but the fact that you smell like chlorine tells me you ended up at the pool again." Amber scowled.

"No, you just forgot to project a body."

"That was over a year ago. And I didn't end up in a rubbish tip." The two girls really were bickering now, and Jace had had enough. He reached up and put a hand over both of their mouths.

"Shut up, both of you." He ordered. Amber protested against his hand, while Clary tried a more affective technique of licking it. Amber finally sighed and disappeared before his eyes._ That explains how she got in_; Jace thought; turning back to Clary, who was grinning at him. He took her hand as she hopped down off the counter, pulling her into his chest, pressing their lips back together.

* * *

Isabelle was dancing with Simon, whilst Alec, Jace, Amber and Nicki relaxed by the bar. There was only a few minutes left until the live show started, and Jace was anticipating a good night. Amber excused herself and went over to talk to a group of people in the corner. The only other girl in the group had a shirt on saying GUITARIST in big letters across her chest. So that was Amber's other band members, making the girl Caitlin.

The announcer called the start of the show, and a group of girls took their place on the stage. JLS pumped out of the huge speakers, and the girls began a routine, while the clubbers swayed and jumped in time with the beat.

Clary was elbowing her way through the crowd.

"Nicki! Get your butt backstage now! Matthew, you too! I need to borrow you!" she yelled over the music. The two men, both fearing Clary's wrath, followed her. The musical director descended on Jace, demanding to know if he knew songs, because apparently both the pianist and the singer had bailed. Luckily for him, Jace knew them. He shoved a Mic into his hands and Nicki showed him how it worked, helping him get it in the right spot.

One of the stage hands shoved him out onto the stage as the music began. He began to sing, feeling Clary ghost on behind him. Both hers and Nicki's voice echoed out across the club as they started to sing with him. By the time the main verse kicked in, Jace was enjoying himself. Clary carried her part perfectly, and Nicki just sang and the computer did the rest.

The next and final song in Clary's set required Jace's vocal and piano skills. He just hoped he could remember one of Clary's favourites.

Isabelle was shocked when Jace appeared in stage, mainly because she had no idea he could sing. A few songs later he appeared at the piano bench on the side of the main stage, with Clary sitting next to him.

"_I gotta pocket full of dreams  
Baby I'm from New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made oh there's nothing you can't do  
now you're in New York  
theses streets will make you feel brand new  
big lights will inspire you  
here it for New York, New York..." _Clary sang; her expression was one of peaceful content.

* * *

After Clary's part of the show, she sat next to Jace at the bar, where the Fey bartender was all too happy to supply alcohol to the two Shadowhunters. After a while, Jace took Clary's hand and lead her out onto the floor, holding her tight to him as they danced.

Clary could feel the lines of Jace's body fitting perfectly with hers as they swayed in time with the beat. They were only separated by their clothes, and she was content.

They ventured back to the bar, downing another set of shots. Izzy and the rest watched the tow lovers as they got more and more smashed, and their dancing become less co-ordinated swaying and more random back and forth's at random places in the song.

There came a point when the two engaged in some passionate dance floor kissing, which they would swear was the last thing they remembered of the night.

Their friends watched as they got in the cab together, laughing stupid, obviously drunk and very much in love.

When they made it to Jace's apartment, the closer of the two, their lips barely unlocked for a minute as they kissed in the entry way. They would later make it to the bedroom, where they would fall asleep next to each other as normal.

* * *

The girl smiled at the boy she'd met at the club. She didn't really mind that he was a complete stranger- he'd been nice to her and called her beautiful. But she had a strange sense of unease, like someone was watching her. And she was right; in the shadows Lucas D'Gravi watched the demon and the human with a wicked smile curling his lips.

He drew out his Seraph Blade- he didn't need Vina (his beautiful custom made weapon) to deal with this demon. Compared to some of the demons he'd killed, this one was pond scum. A baby Shadowhunter could kill it.

He stepped out into the street light, invisible to the mundanes. He was ready to pull the demon off into an alley when a flash of gold flicked out and wrapped itself round the demon's ankles. The girl laughed as the demon fell backwards with a flick of her wrist.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. She was a good actor, that's for sure. She grinned at him, before whistling softy. High above them, on the roof top, Alec let an arrow fly. It landed square in the things chest, killing it.

"I'm Isabelle." The girl introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"Lucas. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, it's a pleasure to meet _you." _She said seductively, slipping him a piece of paper, before disappearing into the night.

_It's always my pleasure to meet a beautiful girl like you._ He thought to himself, chuckling as he continued his patrol of the streets.

* * *

Jace was woken up by Clary's shriek. His head was pounding and he was sore all over, so he just rolled back over onto his side and tried to go back to sleep. She could deal with whatever the problem was on her own.

"Jace! Oh crap, oh crap, Jace wake up! Please, wake up!" she shook his shoulders violently, and he muttered something that sounded like _piss of_, so she punched him as hard as she could. He was facing her in seconds, his eyes blazing with anger, but when he took in her, clutching the sheet to her as if it was all she had to keep herself decent. Which it was, by the way she was biting her lip. He did a quick check under the covers. No item of clothing adorned him either. Crap.

"no... we didn't did we? He asked, shaking his head. She shrugged, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't remember. In fact, I don't even know where we are."

"My apartment. Its about ten streets away from the club." Jace said. "I don't even remember leaving the club last night. All I remember was that bartender giving us more and more shots, dancing, kissing and... nothing." He searched his aching head, but came up blank.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I've been taking these." Clary fished a packet of pills out of her trousers, which were on the floor next to the bed, along with the rest of her clothes, and Jace's.

"Yeah." Jace rolled onto his back, staring at the cracked paintwork above him.

**Did they or did they not? That's up to me, who knows, and you to decide... until next time**

**Bow Wow**

**Vikki ;)~**


	8. Dreams

**Disclaimer: you know as well as I do that I don't own anything**

**Listening to the Avatar Soundtrack.**

The grass was lush beneath Clary's bare feet, tickling her toes as she looked down over the city. Alicante stood in all its glory, the glass towers casting rainbows across the land.

Her red hair billowed out around her in the breeze, and she smelt the sweet scent of earth, and life. Jace crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, rubbing soft circles on the hardened flesh. She rested her hands on top of his, feeling the soft curve beneath them. And then he was gone, and she was in a forest, surrounded by whispering trees, and the smell of earth, and most prominently, Jace's aftershave.

Sometimes, she didn't want to wake up from her dream, even if she was pregnant in them. Her eyes flickered open and met Jace's, who was leaning over her with her morning cup of coffee in his hand. She sat up and took it from, feeling the bedsprings move as he sat down beside her.

* * *

But sometimes the dream world can call its claim on you again.

Clary was back in the forest, not pregnant this time, but pushing through the glowing plants on her own. Night had fallen, and the moonlight bounced off everything it touched in a miracle of colours. Clary stepped through all the greens, blues, violets, and silvers into a clearing.

In the clearing her friends all lay, asleep. The wolves, the Lightwoods, Simon, even amber, Nicki, Lucas and her mother. The slept peacefully, their chests rising and falling lightly. The only person who wasn't there was Jace.

She spun around when she heard the branch snap behind her, and there was Jace, wearing his black shadowhunting gear and a dazzling smile. Behind him, the waters of a peaceful lake swam into view; he was standing on a jetty, beckoning her to join him.

She went to him, and he led her to a sleek wooden boat, its aged blue paint shimmering with droplets of crystal water. They lay quietly in the hull together, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

Then he was gone, and she was alone on the shore, watching a young woman who was standing out on the jetty, her white dress blowing out behind her. The moon was calling its siren song, and Clary could hear the faint sound of singing.

_For our daughters my love, you must survive for our daughters_.

Jace's voice was carried on the wind, a soft idea of his voice. And then he was back again, older now, his features showing faint lines of being middle aged. He was still so beautiful it broke her heart.

"We don't have much time Clarissa, so listen. In the coming years the battle of the Angel twins will begin. You must make sure that they are safe, you hear me? Even if you die, they must be safe. The day we are born, the date of our death loams closer. They must be safe, or they will be turned against those we care about. Unity. Remember _Unity." _And he was gone, and she was spiralling towards the depths of oblivion, screaming until...

"Clary, wake up! It's just a bad dream Clary, wake up." Her eyes jerked awake, and there was Jace, looking over her with worry in her eyes.

"_Unity... the forever rune...unity..._" she whispered, her hands clawing for paper and a pencil. Jace handed them to her silently, and she sketched the two runes, one of them the one she'd drawn over and over again on the safe house's walls. The other was foreign to her; but when she looked at it, she thought, _Jace._ It could only be applied to Jace. She scrabbled for a stele, and found Jace's sticking out of his back pocket. She yanked the hem of his shirt up, and drew the rune over his heart. Satisfied, she slumped back against the cushions, exhausted.

Jace looked at the rune she'd drawn on his chest. He could feel that it was permanent, but it felt like no other rune that had ever been applied to him. He looked at Clary, whose eyelids were already dropping shut. She hadn't gotten much sleep for nights, running after the Terra's, going to secret meetings about Jonathan and the general preparation to go against him.

They were certain they knew where he was now, and it was all a matter of going in and disposing of him and his little army. Jace hadn't even met his brother yet, but bonding with his sister had shown him just how much of his true family he had missed.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before heading off to do what he did best.

His job.

* * *

Isabelle woke up by Lucas' side, completely satisfied with her new boyfriend. Once he'd told her who he really was, she found it easy to believe. Though he looked nothing like Jace, he had Amatis' eyes. Of course, Jace was jealous that she knew his brother and he didn't, but that was actually another plus. Anything that got under Jace's skin was a plus.

* * *

Amber peered at the rune on Jace's chest whilst he kept an eye on the target through a set of binoculars.

"It says Jace, then part of the design looks a bit like the maths symbol for infinity." She said, tracing the lines. He flinched, her finger was cold.

"Well, that makes sense. When she woke up, all she said was "Unity... the forever rune...Unity" perhaps it just means I belong to her forever or something." He scowled when his target got up and left his table with a woman about twenty years younger than him. "_Mundanes." _He hissed.

"Is he making it difficult?" Amber asked, playing with her gun. "Because we could always wait until he goes back to his house."

"The girl won't be a problem." Jace said, putting his binoculars away. "I'll get rid of her."

It really was too easy for Jace to get rid of the girl. A flash of his smile and a few cute words in her ear, and she was putty. And obliviously unaware that she was talking to him of course. It was a good glamour, after all.

Slipping into the hotel suite, Jace pulled his dagger. Guns made too much noise, so he only had one as a backup. Not that he ever needed one; mundanes were easy to kill. He straightened up, the glamour on the blade matching his new hotel worker facade.

"Room service!" he called brightly and the man spun around.

"I didn't order any room service. Get out!" he made the mistake of standing directly in front of Jace.

It was all over very quickly, and no evidence of Jace even being there had been left behind. He was a ghost as he stole out of the open window, and dropped soundlessly to the street below.

_Just another day at work_, Jace thought.

* * *

The girl hurried though the streets; looking for the Chinese takeout she had been told to visit. There it was, Jade Wolf Chinese Cuisine. She went round to the back entrance as instructed, and knocked lightly on the aged door there.

"Hello?" a young woman, about the same aged as the girl's leader answered the door.

"I have a message for Lucian Graymark. I request his audience." She was definite in what she said, and the woman gestured for her to come in.

"Luke! There's someone here with a message for you!" Maia called through the old police station. Luke appeared, bedraggled and sleep deprived.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"I bring a message, in the form of a note. It is for your eyes only, from one leader to another." With that the newest recruit of the Terra's turned and fled, disappearing into the night.

Luke unfolded the sheet of paper that had been thrust into his hands, and read the unfamiliar hand.

_Dearest Luke, I know you must be mad at me for leaving, and I know you blamed Jace, because he told me. I am safe, don't worry. This letter, passed from hand to hand is a desperate attempt to ask for your assistance. Jonathan has risen, and his army is too big for the Terra's and Rays alone to deal with. Even if we could, the few Shadowhunters of San Francisco are not enough to deal with those of the Clave he has managed to turn to his side. I ask of you to at least alert the Clave, if anything, of the threat. Sadly though, the Clave have left San Francisco to the wolves, and here we are out casts, outside the Clave's protection. If we die here, I at least want to die with the knowledge that he will eventually be stopped._

_Tell Maryse her children are all right, for now at least. Isabelle has at last found a Shadowhunter boyfriend and I think her mother would be relieved if we were not in these circumstances. Simon is flirting with the wolves to no avail; there is deep rooted hatred here, more so than anywhere else, because of the war of moon and night, a basic history lesson as to why the Clave abandoned this city, a place where it is easy to escape from everything that is following you._

_Tell mom that Nicki is the sweetest brother I could ask for, and I am not angry with her for hiding from me. And tell her not to kill Magnus; Nicki sought me out on his own. I have met some amazing people here, and they continue to amaze me every day._

_If you choose to help us, meet Jace at a hotel called the Chalet De __Nuit __at 8pm__ on Saturday__y. It's not open to mundanes so you won't find it on the internet, so just follow the Downworld. It has a reputation amongst the Fey, so if you can find one, they should be able to direct. You won't recognise him, so use your nose, and he won't approach you unless you approach him. Address him as Matthew, he'll respond. Call him Jace and he'll just ignore you. Sorry, but that's the way it is._

_He'll then lead you to where we are meeting. If he seems a little off, that's my fault. I drew a rune on him and we aren't exactly sure what it does yet. He's been acting funny since he got in an hour ago, wait, that's not good. He's just passed out. Kidding. He's tapping his watch reminding me of the time. And now he's massaging my shoulders, whilst trying to read this. I had better go; I think I've said enough._

_From Hunter of Shadows to the Moon, all my love,_

_Clary._

Luke made his decision quickly. They were going to San Francisco. Therefore, he had to go stop by the Institute.

* * *

Jace lay with Clary in his arms, trying to sleep. However, the werewolves in the streets below were making a racket, lamenting the moon. It was that time of the month again, but Clary had decided to miss the festivities to stay with Jace. He'd tried to talk to her about the rune, but all she'd said was that it meant he would always be there, even if she couldn't. He decided that he didn't want to know the content of her dream, because she was speaking as if one day she would be no longer around, and he didn't want to believe that.

How Clary could sleep through the howling, he didn't know. She was probably used to it, being the leader of the pack.

He finally managed to drift off into slumber, bright colours swirling in front of his eyes.

_The corridor was lit by witchlight, and lead to an impressive spiral staircase. Climbing its steep steps, he found himself at an intricately carved set of double doors. A plaque to the right of them proclaimed the room to be the "study of the father of the Academy", whatever that meant. Pushing open the doors, he was greeted with a blast of warm air._

_A fire was crackling happily in the fireplace, and the whole left wall was lined with books. The right however, held weapons of all shapes, sizes, and types. Sitting on top of a simple, mahogany desk was a girl with golden red hair and the same eyes as Amber. She smiled at him as he approached her._

"_Hello Dad." She grinned, and he recognised the features of her face. They were Clary's, but that grin was all his, cheeky and crooked. "You know, Mother's dream really is here, isn't it?" she said, playing idly with the blue robes she was wear, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hood down, loose and open over her clothes. "It's too bad she's never seen it. I wonder if they'll ever find her, dead or alive." She hopped off the desk. "But that's the future, and I shouldn't say too much. In this time, the Angels are rising, but not the way they are supposed to. I'm telling you know so that when the chain of events that going to occur do, you'll be able to understand._

"_There will come a time when you run this place, mother's dream. As your daughter, I've grown up here after I was delivered to my father for safe keeping. Don't worry, she was having to deal with the pack and took me and my sister with her. They were attacked, and Christi brought me here, while another wolf was meant to bring Alyssa. They never made it. They were intercepted by Jonathan and Alyssa disappeared. To provide a distraction to allow the two wolves carrying my sister and me Mother flung herself off a cliff. No one knows whether or not she survived, but you and I are hopeful._

"_It is up to you to teach tomorrows elite. The academy serves as a place where the different and the gifted can study, but the Clave insist on sending their high performing normal students, which means that the Downworlders aren't so happy to send their children here. That is, if at least one parent was a Nephilim before they were infected, or bred, as such. There will be many ups and downs, but you and I will get through them. But being part Angel, part Nephilim, and part werewolf is a tough order for me, so be patient. Also remember I am truly your daughter, in every sense of the word. Nicki always says I have my father's ego and attitude, but my mother's stubbornness. It makes you laugh._

"_Our time here is nearly up. Remember that forever is not something you would willingly chose, maybe, but eternal youth makes for a wise tutor. Oh, and be there for your sister. She will be cursed, and lose everything in a matter of years. I can't tell you exactly what happened, because you have to experience it yourself. But the forever rune is not a burden; it is a chance at something far greater._

"_Oh, and Mum says to tell you to believe you can fly in the coming days. Because yours is the angels own gift and you have not yet reached it. Reach for the heavens, and you will find where you belong, Jace, son of heaven." She laughed, and the dream fell away, and for the rest of the night, Jace dreamed of heaven, wings, and flying._

* * *

Amber was meditating, and she knew that no one was going to disturb her. She focused on the object standing directly across from her, and imagined it flying into the wall, across the room. She heard a satisfying crash as the priceless porcelain vase smashed into thousands of tiny pieces. That would teach them to leave her in a room with expensive things.

She imagined her destination next, and her feet touched the earth delicately, her eyes opening to the room full of wolves. She glared at them, before walking up to where he was standing.

"It won't be long now, will it?"

"No. Though I fear that they are aware I am here. I tracked one of the wolves from the pack they are socialising with back to New York. They seem to have sent a message to Lucian Graymark. Not that it will help them much. They have nothing of the power I have on their side."

"I know my love. They shall surely fall-with your sister dead they are defenceless-and my brother may finally see sense." She stroked Jonathans arm, feeling the strong muscles beneath his skin. He leant down and kissed her, listening to the pathetic wolves howling in the shadows.

* * *

"Luke. I assume since you're here, you've heard the news?" Maryse stood in the little light that escaped the Institute's heavy doors.

"What? That Jonathan is back?"

Maryse looked surprised.

"No. The whole Downworld is buzzing about it. They're saying that Clarissa Morgenstern is dead."

**Next time on All the Moons under the Sun...**

**Vikki ;)~**


	9. A to B

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI people!**

The Rays approached their pack house, ready to deal with the intruders they'd smelt from two streets away. Gamma, as pack leader, went first, with X hot on her heels.

Sitting high on one of the steel platforms were two wolves, and a girl, her arms covered in the swirling marks of a Shadowhunter. They knew the wolves, and they were definitely Terra's, the Alpha's first and second, Claws, and Emerald. But they didn't recognise the Shadowhunter until they got close.

"Hello Gemma, DeX. Surprised to see me?" Katrina Lucas asked, in her true voice.

Gamma immediately shifted back. "What is your business here Shadowhunter? Other than to break and enter with the assistance of the Terra's?" she asked, fixing a steely gaze on the girl.

"My business is that of wolves, Gemma. And I didn't break and enter, you gave me a key." Red whined.

"We gave no keys to the pure breed Nephilim. You are a liar." DeX said.

"Pretty hefty accusation there, isn't it Danny boy? Seeing as you gave one to your precious girlfriend. And anyway, who says I'm a pure breed?" she grinned, pleased with herself.

Red shifted back. "I did no such thing. You are lying to save your worthless Nephilim ass."

"Brave, very brave. I know Amber has a key, because her scent is all over this place, isn't it Claws?" the wolf nodded her huge head in agreement. Daniel groaned, as did the rest of the pack.

"Kat, this is going nowhere." Someone in the shadows complained. Danny didn't recognise the voice.

"Alec, shut up!" someone else whispered loudly. So there were more of them, hiding where they couldn't be seen. Kat held up a finger in a silent gesture that meant one moment. She disappeared into the shadows behind her, and they could hear a commotion.

"We're supposed to be parabatai, you asshole!" a dark haired boy appeared, owner of the first voice. Shoving him from behind was none other than Jace, a grim set to his mouth. "Yet you still insist on..." Jace shoved him off the side. He landed lightly on his feet, turning back to look up and glare at him. Jace shrugged, just as Kat appeared again.

"If you think you can do a better job, go ahead Alec. I didn't think so." Her head suddenly shot up, cocked to one side, listening. "_Demons!" _she hissed, and the two wolves behind her took off. Gemma and the rest of her pack listened, and heard the Terra's howling nearby.

"You staying or going?" Jace asked, and Kat looked at him as if he'd asked her if she was actually a guy.

"look." The one called Alec said. "What we need to know is if you'll help us. We are going up against Jonathan, and we need all the help we can get." He explained.

"If the Terra's are involved, count us in." Gemma said. "Now get out!" she waved her arms to shoo them. "We'll find you."

* * *

Jace sat at the hotel bar, smiling at the flirty bartender. A man sat down next to him. Jace checked his watch-8 pm.

"Matthew?" the man asked, and Jace turned to him.

Jace pulled a bill out his wallet, signalling for the man to follow him. He put his hands into his pockets and walked towards the apartment building. The man hurried after him.

* * *

Inside the apartment building, Clary smelt the two enter, sending Claws down to greet them. She heard the wolf's paws on the stairs, and finally she appeared with Jace behind her, and then Luke. He looked around as if he was expecting more.

Jace came over and stroked her muzzle, running his hands down the length of her side. She watched him as he retreated to the floor above where the rest were; leaving Clary, Emma, and Luke in an awkward silence.

"Why all the precautions?" Luke asked, glancing around.

"Because I'm meant to be dead." Clary said.

**Sorry it's so short! Promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Review if you want the sequel up! Not that I'm going to post it until this is done, though!**

**Vikki ;)~**


	10. Nanda

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI!**

**Okay, time displacement. Luke and the rest have settled in and heard everything when one night, Jace is kidnapped. When he wakes up, he finds that Jonathan has taken him hostage to lure out Nicki, because he heard from Amber that Clary is now dead (which she obviously isn't).**

Jace cried out in pain as Jonathan laid the red hot metal on his skin, leaving behind ugly, blackened flesh. Jonathan laughed cruelly, placing the hated metal back on his skin, straight from the fire. Jace writhed against his shackles, trying not to scream. Valentine had done horrible things to him, but he had never done anything quite like this.

Jonathan, abruptly bored with this kind of torture, threw the bar on the floor. He then pulled a whip similar to Izzy's, but night black, off his weapons belt. He lashed it at Jace, where it struck the angry and blackened skin, making Jace howl. He was in so much pain his head was spinning. Repeatedly the whip struck the damaged skin, causing blood to flow down Jace in rivers. He eventually passed out, and Jonathan left him to recover, just enough so that he could torture him some more.

Amber was waiting in the next room, smiling seductively.

Isabelle banged on the door of Clary's apartment, the last place on her list of, places Clary might be, and found it empty. She swore. Trying the knob, she pushed the door open, and sitting on the coffee table, in plain sight, was a note.

_This is my fight. If I die, then I'll take __**him **__with me._

_Clary_

Isabelle swore again and took off in the direction of the Pack House.

_Nice choice of evil lair brother. It has all the qualities, rot, smell, and damp. Oh, and don't forget the dried blood and demon goo._ Clary thought to herself as she crept along the gangway, trying to avoid making the metal clang. She could smell demons up ahead, and her fingers curled around her dagger. She cursed Jonathan for having her sword- he'd taken it from Valentine's hideout after her father had made it for her. A true Morgenstern sword and she hoped that if she saw it, she'd know how to wield it.

She ducked through a rotten door, and came face to face with around twenty demons. _Well, it's time to send them to the hell they came from. _She drew her dagger, snarling. The demon nearest her flung itself at her, and she dispatched it with one movement of her arms.

To the other demons, she curled her free hand at them, the international hand signal for _bring it on, sucker! _They threw themselves at her, trying to slash or bite her to pieces. But before they could, they met the wrong end of her dagger. One came up behind her, picking her up by her shirt and throwing her across the room. She tasted blood in her mouth as she landed at the bottom of the wall, but she got back to her feet and threw herself at them, crazy with adrenaline and ready to do anything to get Jace back.

Plunging her dagger into the last of them, she wiped the blood from her face and assessed how badly injured she was. Nothing sprained, nothing dislocated, nothing broken. A few minor scratches and a head injury, but nothing serious enough to deserve the time it took to draw a healing rune. She straightened out her gear and followed her nose.

There were more demons up ahead, so Clary crawled up a rusting ladder onto the gangway above. Peering over the side, she decided her decision was a good one. There was at least fifty down there, huge, horrible monsters that even Jace wouldn't have been able to deal with on his own. She made an extra effort to be silent as she passed overhead, keeping one eye on the demons below.

A scream rang out across the building. Shocked, Clary stumbled, and the metal clanged. The demons looked up, seeing her. She swore, and pulled a Seraph Blade this time.

Twenty minutes later, she was pinned under the last demon, moments from death, when it was struck by some kind of invisible force. Clary stood, her ankle screaming and blood pooling around her feet. With what felt like the last of her strength, she let her blade fly, striking the demon square in the chest.

Looking up at the gangway she had jumped from, she saw Amber leaning grimly against the railings. She was wearing a tight black cocktail dress, her eyes ringed with black like a panda, her lips dark and set in a fierce expression. Clary nodded her head slightly at her, and she flicked her hand lazily to the right. Clary saw the door, and the demon crouched in front of it. Sighing, she picked up her Seraph Blade and be headed the thing, continuing silently through the door beyond.

She was limping slightly as she approached the edge of a section of floor. In the centre, it had given away after years of rust. Lying down on her stomach, Clary spread her weight out evenly, and peered over the edge.

Below her, Jonathan was playing idly with a wicked looking knife, the kind that had huge teeth and looked capable of killing anything it came across. He crossed the room, and from where Clary was lying, she could just make out what he was saying.

"I'm disappointed. I would have thought that Nicholas would have come in honour of his sister. But, I've had you here for days and there's still no sign. That's too bad for you, you know. If they had come sooner, you would have been dead by now, and not having to suffer this torture. Not that I'm not enjoying it, but I'd much rather have anyone who is so adamant about their views dead, rather than trying to kill me every five seconds." One of the wolves in the darkness behind Jonathan growled, a low throaty sound that Jace knew meant it was laughing.

"Perhaps he is planning how best to dispose of you, seeing as I already have." Jace retorted, and Jonathan pressed the knife he'd been holding against his neck. Jace felt a trickle of blood run down his chest.

The wolves began snarling, springing to their feet. They had no definite leader, which meant anyone that could act like they were in charge, they tended to obey. In a pack leader's absence, Jonathan was that authority, and he told them to quiet down. However, instead of obeying him like they usually did, they continued their out of tune symphony. He spun around, anger glinting in his eyes.

"Shut up or I'll rethink letting you worthless mutts live!" he yelled, and the wolves quietened. But they were all looking up, at the hole in the ceiling above, sniffing the air. One of his demons had probably strayed too close. Jonathan sighed, letting the breath escape through his clenched teeth.

Turning back to Jace, knife in hand, Jonathan prepared to drag it down the length of Jace's torso, but was interrupted by a scream from the metal above them.

Forty or fifty demons followed a single figure off the edge. Doing a neat flip, the figure landed on her feet, whistled, and the wolves leapt into action. The wolves may have originally been Jonathan's, but now they belonged to someone else. One of the largest demons threw itself at the tiny figure, who seemed a little worse for wear. The demon nearly tore at their shoulder, but they moved at the last minute, and the demon screamed as a knife plunged into its ribcage. Once the wolves had dealt with the rest of the demons, they ran, escaping Jonathan finally.

The tiny figure turned to face them, her face and clothes covered in blood, her weight bearing on one ankle more than the other, her blonde hair matted and her blue eyes shining. If Jace hadn't of recognised the dagger she'd plunged into the demons neck, he would have never know that the battered Shadowhunter in front of him was Clary.

"Some clever moves Shadowhunter. You must have realised those wolves listen to anyone with a bit of authority." Jonathan was impressed. "However, clever moves will get you only so far. Up against someone like me, you would stand no chance." Clary chuckled.

"I must say, this is a rather impressive horde you've managed to summon. The second group were really something. I nearly didn't make it. But, strangely, I survived. Though, I would have expected a lair fancier than this. This place screams low life, not world dominance crazed super villain." Clary brushed back a strand of hair that was stuck to her face. "And I personally wouldn't have let me in. I'm just brilliant when it comes to wrecking plans of world domination. I'd say it's in my blood, but the last super villain I dispatched was my own father." She sighed. Angel, she was good at accents. She genuinely sounded like she was from England.

"I think you'll find I'm a lot more dangerous than your father. After all, I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." He was puffing his chest out and strutting like a peacock.

"Yeah, and I'm Scars. Queen of wolves." She said it sarcastically.

"Scars is a pathetic wolf who thinks she can raise an army against me. But she's missing all the key components now."

"Hmm. You're lucky I have a good grasp on my temper Jonathan. Wouldn't want to see Amber's precious boy toy dead now, would we?" Jace was confused. But then again, Clary never told him anything about what she was planning with his siblings.

"You're well read Shadowhunter. But not skilled or talented in any way that would make you a danger to me." He was very arrogant. He had obviously inherited that trait from Valentine. Clary grinned. With a lazy flick of his wrist, Jonathan sent her flying. Wandering over to Jace, he lazily used the tip of his knife to draw a pattern on Jace's shoulder. That was until...

Clary landed on her feet in the shadows, her bad ankle nearly healed. She'd smelt Lucas, and guessed he'd come for the same reason as her.

"Get away from my brother!"

The boy had a shock of brown hair, and glowing blue eyes, the exact same shade as Luke and Amatis. That made him Jace's brother; Lucas Herondale. He had a beautiful sword strapped to his back, and numerous blades and other weapons stuffed through the loops in his belt. His eyes smouldered with controlled rage, and his mouth was grim.

Clary appeared beside him, an arrogant smirk on her lips that Jace could only vaguely remember seeing before... the first time they had slept together. Now was not a good time for that memory to make a reappearance.

Jonathan scowled.

Lucas held his ground when Jonathan put on his I'm going to kill you scowl. Clary wanted to shift and use her wolf vision to see better into the darkest parts of the room, but for now her slightly weaker eyes would have to do. She could see what appeared to be a weapons rack behind a roaring fire, which had a poker lying beside it that probably had inflicted the nasty burns on Jace's torso.

On the weapons rack was what appeared to be a wide array of things, including two swords, one beautiful as it was deadly, and the other grotesque...Morgenstern swords. One of them could be hers.

With a flick of his fingers, Jonathan sent Lucas flying backwards, and he hit the wall with a dull thud. He didn't get up again, apparently unconscious. Jace growled weakly and struggled against his restraints. Jonathan looked ready to throw Clary as well, so she decided it was now or never to make a dart for him.

She felt as if she'd been hit by one of Emma's extra mean sidekicks, and travelled backwards. Her back hit the concrete floor, but she managed to spring back to her feet before her head joined it. Enraged even further, she drew her knife. Moving quickly, she jumped at Jonathan, trying to land the knife. He grabbed her wrist and twisted, making it snap and she dropped the knife, scrambling for his hair or something else she could pull. He threw her, and she had no choice but to land in wolf form.

Landing on all four legs, she winced as her broken wrist became a broken front leg. She bared her teeth at him, snarling. He rolled his eyes, bored. She leapt at him, hoping Valentine had trained him with the same weakness as Jace. Sure enough, she managed to sink her teeth into his neck, but not far because he jammed the knife he was still holding up into her ribs. She yelped and landed heavily.

Amber walked up to Jonathan then, and Jace truly felt betrayed when he saw the way she put her hand on his arm. She whispered something in his ear, and he sighed and stalked off.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Amber let rip.

"Are you two insane? What possessed you to come here Clary? And Lucas? Why did you follow her? This is a death trap! I thought we agreed! No insane missions to rescue Jace until I told you Jonathan had left the building!"

"What were we supposed to do? Sit around another week and wait and see if you could convince him to surface again? Somehow I don't think Jace would like the sound of that idea, would you Jace?" Clary, now back in human form, was clutching a bleeding wound in her side. Her skin was pale, and she looked ready to pass out any second.

"Clary, I think you should sit down. I appreciate the whole, come save Jace idea, but you're bleeding." Clary looked down at her hands as if she hadn't realised she was. Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Lucas sighed and went over to her, pulling the various blades she had shoved through her belt out. He also rescued her stele from her jacket pocket, and tossed it into the darkness behind her. Jace squinted, and could make out the faint outline of her projected form.

Jonathan burst in then, throwing a wild punch at Lucas, which he ducked. The two boys grappled for a moment, before Amber hauled Jonathan off Lucas.

"Jonathan, leave him be. He can't hurt you. Luke is just a Shadowhunter. He isn't like you or me. Just let him sleep." She waved her hand, muttering the words that would send Lucas into slumber. Jace recognised them from the thousands of times she'd used them on him when the nightmares had caught him. Nightmares of the day Clary left.

Jonathan relaxed, and kicked Clary's lifeless body, content.

Deep in the shadows, Clary watched Amber's impressive acting. She was right; Jonathan was completely trusting of her. But then again, if Amber was right, Valentine had taught Jonathan that one day Amber would return to complete the ultimate experiment, the half angel, half demon child that was also Nephilim.

Jonathan walked over to the weapons rack and picked up the grotesque Morgenstern sword, balancing it perfectly. Looking at the other sword, a single word resounded in her head. _Nanda. Nanda. Nanda._

She tightened her grip on her stele, and pressed it against the wall behind her. The portal opened silently, ready for their escape. She then crept over to the fireplace, praying Jonathan didn't turn around. Weapon less, and vulnerable, she watched him run the blade lightly over Jace's wrists, leaving behind a smear of red. Jace was biting his lip to stop him from letting out any sounds of pain.

Jonathan suddenly whirled around, whilst telling Amber to go. She disappeared, and Jonathan bore down on Clary, who was appearing as Kat. Which was lucky for her, she supposed. Jonathan's hand flashed out and grasped her around the throat. He lifted her off her feet, his dark eyes glinting with black fire. She kicked out, catching him in the right spot. His grip slackened, and she dropped, sweeping his legs.

He recovered, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and smacking her head into the wall. She back kicked him in the gut, spinning around and following through with a fast punch. His nose made a satisfying click, and a fine mist of blood exploded from it. He snarled and flicked his wrist, sending her flying into the heart of the fire.

She was lucky she was projecting. Her projection flickered, and reappeared behind Jace. She quickly drew an unlocking rune on his shackles, and they burst off. He could barely stand, but his anger made him as dangerous as a wild bull.

Jonathan had spun around at the sound of Jace being freed, and was rewarded with a swift series of punches. He kicked out, striking up into Jace's nose, causing him to stumble backwards. Clary drew a healing rune on his arm as he stumbled back into her, and the bands of muscles in his arms tensed.

Jonathan let out a wild roar when he saw the girl he had just thrown in the fire standing behind him, stele in hand. He threw a burst of power at the two of them, striking Jace square in the chest. As he went flying backwards, Clary was knocked to the ground by the arm he'd put out protectively in front of her.

Jonathan was above her in an instant, his sword placed securely over her heart. She could hear Jace groaning behind her, but he made no attempt to get back on his feet. Jonathan drove the sword down and she felt the familiar feeling of something foreign slipping inside her body. But she wasn't real, and she had to remember that, because a projected thought cannot be destroyed by mortal weapons. She tugged at the sword, cutting her hands, and amazingly managed to get Jonathan off balance. Pulling the sword out her chest, she flickered. But she didn't wake back up projected this time.

The quick healing of werewolves meant that her real body was now back in action. Climbing to her feet, she ran for Jace while Jonathan was distracted by her sudden disappearance. He was badly injured- his spine had taken the full force of his flight across the room, leaving him bruised and unable to stand. Amber flashed in beside him, took her brother in her arms and flashed out again with him.

This left Clary alone with Jonathan. He saw her, and charged. They fought, and he managed to rip a bag of silver powder from his belt and throw it at her. She screamed and fell back, scrambling for her weapons and realising Lucas had taken them all-and her stele was halfway across the room where her projected self had fallen.

Flipping over onto her front she ran for Lucas' unconscious form, but an invisible force grabbed her and pulled her back. Jonathan sent her flying into the wall hard and her head made a dull thud as it connected.

She slid down, leaving a smear of blood from her throbbing skull. She looked up at Jonathan, who was standing over her once more, sword in hand, and could only think of one word to say.

"NANDA!"- and something flashed across the room.

**Wow! From the shortest chapter to the longest! What is going to happen- and who is going to meet the grisly end. Stay tuned and review!**

**Bow Wow**

**Vikki ;)~**


	11. Blade of Morgenstern

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI... But I do own... never mind.**

Nanda flew across the room into Clary's grasp, and Jonathan stepped back in shock. The blade was perfectly balanced in her hands. It was the perfect length for Clary's preferred style of fighting, and when it landed in her grasp, the crystal at the end of the hilt glowed, a fierce, angelic green.

She spun it lightly, feeling the way it sliced the air. Jonathan stared at her in awe, and she grinned.

"You weren't expecting me, were you big brother. Surprise, its little sister. And I'm here for you." She placed the tip of the blade on his heart. He tightened his grip on his own sword, and brought it up to rest in the curve of Clary's chin.

"You are no longer my sister, werewolf. You are a monster with her angels face. You may be able to wield her sword, but you are not her. You are not talented or powerful. You are nothing." He spat the words with venom.

"Then, big brother, lets fight." Jonathan took a step back, and the two weapons crashed together. Clary tried every move she knew, but Jonathan countered or dodged before they could land. She fended him off, but he was better, faster, and stronger- and had a lot more training.

Clary flipped backwards, landing on her feet lightly. Jonathan slashed at her, and she ducked, jamming hers upward. He simply stepped backwards, and flicked a finger at her. She went sprawling across the floor, and her previous injuries meant her head was spinning.

* * *

Isabelle had no idea where Jonathan's lair was, and she couldn't find Lucas anywhere. She gave up and settled for trying to find Nicki instead. He was talking with Magnus, Luke and Gemma. When Isabelle burst into the room, all four of them looked up at her, and she blurted out.

"Clary's gone to fight Jonathan, and I can't find Lucas or Amber anywhere!" Luke's eyes widened, Gemma snarled and Nicki leapt to his feet. Magnus was the only one who didn't react. Instead, he pulled out a piece of paper from inside his jacket, which, for once, had no sign of any sparkles. Things must be getting serious.

"Here. It's a message from Amber." Isabelle took the note from him and read aloud.

"Jonathan has Jace. I have managed so far to dissuade Clary and my brother from their idea of a solo rescue mission- but I don't think they are going to hold out for long. I can only help them so much without Jonathan figuring me out. If they do launch their crazy idea, it's the abandoned warehouse where the Armada wolves inhabit- Gamma knows the one. Jonathan has made use of the fact they have no leader to take control of them and use them to do his bidding, like he did when he set the wolves on Clary to take her out. But, as we can see, that plan didn't work very well, but he thinks it did. You'll need everything we've got- the whole place is swarming with demons. Amber."

"Well then. We'd better get going." Gemma, Gamma, said, and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jonathan advanced on Clary, muttering something about tainted Morgenstern blood. Clary pulled herself to her feet, wobbling slightly. She held her blade steady, and ran at Jonathan. She didn't see his flash out until it buried itself in her chest. She collapsed at his feet, her eyes glazed. Smiling over the broken body of his sister, Jonathan turned into a direct punch.

Clary, in all her finery was standing directly in front of him, her fist pulled back ready to strike again. Jonathan couldn't understand how he could have killed her, and yet here she was, standing right in front of him. He backtracked, stumbling over her body, giving her a chance to free Nanda. The crystal glowed once more, and she smiled as she raised it, ready to fight.

Jonathan raised his too, but his head was still trying to work out how she was standing in front of him. Clary smirked at him, an expression she had obviously learnt from Jace.

"You weren't expecting that, were you big brother. You're not the only one with hidden talents. You know the Angel blood gave Valentine the ability to project a thought form; well I can do it too- just a thousand times better, because I'm as real as you or, well, me. But, I can't be injured. If I am, all I have to do is this. She flickered, and reappeared with her sword pressed against his neck.

He growled, realising he'd just let his enemy get the better of him. He spat at her, before blasting her with power. She landed about twelve metres away, getting back to her feet easily. Jonathan scowled.

* * *

Jace leant heavily against the now conscious Lucas as Amber drew the healing runes on his back. Once he was healed, he stood erect, and rubbed his wrists. Lucas had moved to lie on his belly so that he could look over the side, where definite sounds of fighting could be heard. Jace joined him, and saw that Clary's body was once again sprawled out on the floor, and her projected self was fighting Jonathan.

She's looked worse, Jace thought, but even so her real body was covered in blood and grime, and demon goo, of course. Of course, her projected self was perfect; wielding a sword that looked like it had been made for her.

"It's a Morgenstern sword she's got there. That's why it looks so balanced." Lucas told him. "You can tell by the way the crystal lit up when she touched it." Jace studied his brother closely, looking for some resemblance. There was something about the way his face was shaped that seemed similar, but he was obviously more of a Graymark than he was a Herondale.

He turned his attention back to what was going on below, and saw that Clary was faltering more often, and every time she flickered, it took her longer to come back. Her real body was in no shape to fight Jonathan either.

The girl's words from his dream came back to him then, as he looked over the edge and contemplated jumping.

* * *

Gamma lead them to an abandoned warehouse, one of the biggest in the bay, easily well over 100,000sq ft. It was falling apart in places, and the windows were nearly opaque with grime. Things weren't going to get better either. Gamma knew for a fact that the building stretched below them, in the secret tunnels that only those with the sight could see.

Clary's scent was faint, covered over by the foul stench of demons and death. Gamma struggled to find her trail as she led the group into the complex, unsure of what dangers lay ahead.

* * *

_Mum says to tell you to believe you can fly in the coming days. Because yours is the angels own gift and you have not yet reached it. Reach for the heavens, and you will find where you belong, Jace, son of heaven._

**Review away good readers!**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki!;)~**


	12. The End of the Battle

**Disclaimer: it's the same as the last chapter, and the one before that, and so on. I do not own TMI. Get it in your head. I am not the brilliantly talented Cassandra Clare.**

Jace threw himself off the ledge, plummeting to the ground head first.

_I believe I can fly. I believe I can fly. I believe that I can touch the heavens, the sky. I believe I can soar through the air, the wings of an angel on my back._

And then he was truly flying.

He could feel them, on his back, a pair of extra limbs. The feathers tickled his bare back as he fell, completely streamlined. And then, at the last moment, his wings shot out and he landed lightly on his feet. He felt them go, and he raised the blade he had stolen from Lucas' belt.

* * *

Jace truly did look like an avenging angel with the snow white wings. His powers had grown to encompass flight, and as his wings disappeared, he raised a dagger above his head- her dagger, one of the ones Lucas had raided from her belt.

Jonathan didn't hear his silent landing, and as he prepared to drive the sword into Clary for the fifth time, Jace plunged the dagger into his back. He crumpled and collapsed, before disappearing as if he was some common demon.

She looked into Jace's eyes, which were shinning, and flickered.

Her body was damaged, badly. There was an unhealed gaping wound where Jonathan had driven his sword in, and she was bruised all over from the numerous different scuffles she'd gotten in. Something about the sword Jonathan had used to stab her meant that the wound wasn't healing, and they were painful and bleeding heavily.

Jace descended on her, stele in his grasp, and gently traced the rune he had spent hours learning on her skin. The stele burned where it touched, but other than that all it did was deal with her damaged bones and bruised skin. Jace scooped her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest, his wings unfurling.

They rose up to where Amber and Lucas were, waiting patiently for their brother. Jace set Clary down on the floor, and Amber knelt over her, muttering the words of power that she used to heal her. Clary could feel the angelic words as they filled her body and knitted damaged flesh back together, and purged her body of Jonathan's poison.

Once she was fixed, she leapt to her feet and threw herself into Jace's arms, clutching him tight. He responded by burying his face in her hair. Anyone watching the scene would have thought that they weren't communicating in anyway, but they were, in the language that needed no words, the language that only lovers could understand.

Amber and Lucas backed away to give them space to get reacquainted, then turned around when Jace brought Clary's lips up to his. Neither of them particularly wanted to see their brother with his tongue down someone's throat.

* * *

Isabelle walked behind Gamma's huge rolling shoulders, watching as the wolf scented her way. She froze as they came face on with a set of blinking green gems, staring back at them from the dark depths.

Clary had been using her nose to find the way out of the building after Amber had admitted she had no idea how to get out, and because of Jonathan's wards, the portal Clary had created wouldn't connect with its destination. She had hurried ahead when she caught Gamma's scent, and now faced with the wolf, and the army behind her, she didn't know where to turn tail and run back to the others, or greet her friend.

She decided on the latter and touched noses with Gamma, using good old fashioned wolf talk to say hello. She then let out a bark, and her pack swarmed around her, touching noses and nipping each others ears. She heard Izzy squeal as Jace appeared, and then she threw herself at Lucas.

Izzy had been worried for Jace, of course, but when she hugged him, he didn't stop looking at Clary, and she guessed he probably wanted to go to her. So she disengaged herself from Jace and threw herself at her boyfriend who she'd been worrying about ever since she'd realised he'd gone off to fight Jonathan.

Lucas laughed as she punched him lightly for running off into danger, telling her simply that he trusted Clary, and his sister, to keep him alive. Isabelle gave him a look, and he simply smiled and kissed her.

* * *

On the roof of the pack house, the night was a tangible substance that clocked itself around Jace as he stretched out his wings, trying to get a good look at them. On the edge of the roof, Clary was lying in the light of a crescent moon, her fur glowing slightly as she tilted her head back and let out another howl.

They say you never forgot the song of the Terra's- because of Scars. Her voice was full of mystical sounds that captured your attention. Jace stopped trying to look over his shoulders and crouched down to listen, feeling the vibrations in the air her voice caused.

Once she was done, she turned her head to look at him, her green eyes glowing. He let his wings go and walked over to her, settling down next to her, running his fingers through her fur and fondling her ears. She rolled over lazily so he could rub her stomach.

"You're a big softy aren't you Clarissa?" he murmured, looking up at the stars above. She chuckled, a sound low in her throat that made Jace grin. She rolled back over and shifted, leaning against his side. He put his arm around her, resting his chin on her head.

They sat there for hours like that, until Luke wandered up to find them, Jocelyn on his arm. Clary got up and wrapped her arms around her mother, breathing in a thick smell of Luke and turpentine. It was the smell that had always adorned her mother, except the smell of Luke was a lot stronger now they were married.

Jace shook hands lightly with Luke, before whispering something in Luke's ear. Clary, on the other side of the roof, could only just see the look of surprise on Luke's face.

* * *

"When?" Luke asked, guiding Jace over to the very edge of the roof.

"I don't know. When I can get her alone, when I can go shopping… It's going to be after we go back to New York, that's for certain." Jace sighed, grabbing his head.

"Jace, getting yourself in a panic over this isn't going to help. You have my permission, and to be honest, I'd be proud to call you my son in law." Luke clapped a hand on Jace's shoulder, looking back at his girls. "And I know that Clary is very lucky to have someone who cares so much about her. And through all you two have been through, the fact that your love still stands strong, is testament to that."

"Thanks Luke, it means a lot to me to hear you say that." Jace bit his lip and smiled at the older man. As much as Luke had blamed him for Clary's departure, he had always been there for Jace. If there was anything he was certain of, it was that if he wanted to talk weapons and girls he'd go to Robert, but if he wanted to talk romance, he knew he could turn to Luke.

* * *

Jocelyn sat it Clary's bedroom, watching her daughter pace slowly back and forth. The girl who had left New York was a trainee Shadowhunter, and the girl who was going to return was a powerful pack leader and deadly demon hunter. The permanent marks that twinned her arms were like nothing she'd ever seen before- but this was Clary, and she never ceased to amaze her mother.

"Why are you so worried Clary? The move is going to go fine- I think they're all looking forward to it." It was true, the younger boys, Mattie and Joey-or Rig and Toe, had seemed really excited when Clary had announced the fact she was going back to New York. The whole pack was prepared to follow her, despite the fact it meant up rooting and going. The only person they knew who wasn't prepared to move was Amber. She was staying behind with Daniel, promising to visit her brothers when she got a chance.

"It's not just that. I'll be moving back into the Institute, back to the Clave… and well, it's going to be hard. I've spent two years out here, without the Clave looking over my shoulder, free from the rules, and now I'm throwing myself back in head first, and I'm worried that I'm not going to know what I'm doing." Clary sat down next to her mother, sighing.

"Clary, the Clave are excited to have you back. Once you're settled back in New York, we'll arrange a meeting with the Clave. They're very excited to see the new runes."

"Yeah, and to through me in jail for deserting." Clary muttered.

"Obviously you haven't heard about the new Inquisitor. I thought you said you were keeping tabs." Jocelyn smiled, making Clary nervous.

"Only on you, Simon, Luke and Jace. Magnus told me about Alec because the two of them were living together."

"Ahh. That explains how you didn't know they decided to appoint Maryse into the post, after what happened to Max, and how vital her children were towards the end, what with Jace and Izzy killing Jonathan whilst Alec partnered up with Magnus." Clary stared at her, open mouthed. "That left me and Luke to take over the Institute; though trying to deal with Izzy's flavours of the week was quite interesting. And of course, Alec moved out, so that made things a little easier, but then Kathryn moved in, and then left in a mood because Izzy called her a whore." Clary still hadn't moved.

* * *

Clary dumped her bag of drawing things in her room in the Institute, collapsing on the bed and reflecting on her arrival.

The Institute hadn't changed much since Maryse and Robert had left, mainly because Maryse kept coming back to visit her children, usually at least once a fortnight. Jocelyn thought she missed running the Institute, and kept coming back to get away from the formality of her post. But she was also completely changing the Clave.

Downworlders who were born Shadowhunters could now train, work and receive Clave payment. They could run an Institute, come into the city without permission and sit in on meetings. Basically, anything a normal Shadowhunter could do. Downworlders in general were being treated better- Shadowhunters could marry them, it was easier to get entrance paperwork for the Glass city, and they were honoured by the Clave instead of being degraded by them.

She'd given Maryse her black notebook to borrow so that she could get the runes copied to give out to her new elite. Also, ordinary Shadowhunter training required the learning of the new runes now, whether or not they had any relation to a Downworlder. Jace walked in laughing, carrying her bags for her. He dumped them on the floor and sat down next to her, giving her a sly peck on the lips.

She dragged his face back down to hers, kissing him. It was a deep and meaningful kiss, full of passion and pure joy. Jace gathered her against him as her fingers knotted in his hair, running his hands down her shoulders and resting them in the small of her back. He pulled away, breathing heavily. She put her hands on his face, holding it lightly. His hand reached up to cover one of hers, resting on his cheek, and the other pinched her nose. She swatted him with the hand he hadn't covered, and he laughed.

All was good back in New York.

**Don't worry- this is not the end… a few more chapters to go!**

**And a big you're welcome to Figureskater1589!**

**Btw, for those of you that didn't know, I have another story I sent to Ashi to look at, she decided to spite me by publishing it. I've been threatened if I remove it, so its there for you to read. Its called Shadowhunters and Alcohol and it's all about what happened that night between Clary and Jace… basically what happened at the end of Alcohol and Shadowhunters.**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki ;)~**


	13. In the streets of New York

**Disclaimer….okay okay I'll say it. I, Vikki Louise, do not own the Mortal Instruments. There is no need to harass me.**

**Enjoy!**

Jace strummed his fingers against the plastic table top outside the coffee shop. All he could smell was the typical New York air, and there was a mass of people moving around him. None of them noticed the nervous slant of his shoulders, the way he was grinding his teeth as his fingers tapped out a steady staccato beat.

Alec however, as he crossed the street hand in hand with Magnus, was surprised to see Jace. It was rare you saw him in a coffee shop anyway, but the way he was acting was what worried Alec. He tugged Magnus over to his adoptive brother, and they each pulled up a chair to sit opposite him.

"Hey Jace. What are you doing here?" Alec asked as Magnus sat down.

"Yeah. I thought you were holed up in the Institute with your girlfriend." Magnus said.

"I was, but we're going out for dinner tonight and…" Jace trailed off, playing absently with a strand of hair that was hanging down in his face.

"Oh my god! Jace Lightwood!" Alec burst out laughing at the expense of his brother.

"It isn't funny Alec. This is serious."

"What is? You two have lost me." Said Magnus, confused.

"Jace is freaking out because he is going to propose to Clary. Jace, the infallible demon hunter, is scared of proposing to his girlfriend." Alec explained, and Magnus joined him in laughing at Jace.

"Okay," he said finally. "The first thing you need to do is buy a ring, which I'm guessing is why you're here. And since I am an expert in all things sparkly, Alec and I are going to help you."

* * *

"Izzy, I need to talk to you." Clary said as she came into Isabelle's room.

"Oh my god you're pregnant aren't you?" Isabelle clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No! Izzy!" Clary slapped the other girl, horrified.

"Hey! I could hear what was going on down the hall last night!" Isabelle said, throwing up an arm to protect herself. Clary just blushed.

"I wanted to talk to you about… Jace."

"If you want to compare Jace to his brother I'm not sure…"

"For god's sake Izzy! I'm scared Jace will never have the guts to propose! There! I said it!" Clary sat down on Izzy's bed, sighing.

"Oh!" Isabelle said, surprised. She sat down next to her. "Well…"

"It's just that he was brought up with this ethic that to love was to destroy, and it's taken him so long to find out what the word love really means. And I just worry that he doesn't see marriage the way I do, you know?"

Isabelle thought for a moment. "I won't say that I know exactly what Jace is thinking, because that boy is honestly a mystery to me, but he cares about you enough to run away once you left. If he doesn't say anything, say something yourself." She grinned deviously.

"But when? How do you decide when to say these things?"

"He's taking you out for dinner tonight, right? Isn't it like an anniversary or something?"

"Izzy, if you've forgotten what today is the anniversary of, I worry for you."

"Oh yeah! The anniversary of your dad's death! And Jace's death/ come back to life!" Izzy realised. "Perfect! Tell him tonight!"

"Okay Izzy, calm down. I also need your help with an outfit for tonight."

"Yay!"

* * *

The shop assistant looked perplexed when Jace, Magnus and Alec trooped into the jewellers. The gay warlock made a bee line for the engagement rings, dragging Jace along behind him. Alec gave her a sympathetic look.

"Now, Jace, the first thing you need to think about is what size finger she has. Luckily, I am a genius at working out these kinds of things. Ooo, Alec, isn't this one simply divine?"

"Magnus, we're here for Jace. If you like that wedding band, you can get it later." Alec said, looking over his Fiancée's shoulder. Jace took a peek, and decided the wedding ring was certainly something only the original sparkly warlock would find "simply divine". And it was a guys band, for angel's sake.

His gaze rested on a simple, yet dazzling ring just in front of him. It wasn't the best one he'd ever seen, but it was definitely the best in the shop.

"Hey, you two. Come have a look at this one." Magnus looked over Jace's shoulder.

"No. you will not win her over with that. There's nothing here. Come on boys." He said, draping his arm over Alec's shoulder. It was Jace's turn to get the sympathetic look.

It was the same story in eight other jewellery stores, and it was getting close to lunch. They were heading to Taki's when Jace noticed something in the window of a shop owned by a nice werewolf called Ranna. Slipping in, he asked her about it. She pulled it out for him to look at, before sizing it for him. It was perfect fit and something told him Clary would love it.

"It's a moon diamond, the stone. When the full moon is up, it can tell a wolf just how powerful it is by how much it glows. Or it just looks pretty." She smiled, boxing it for him. "I hope she likes it. Good luck Jace, though something tells me you aren't going to need it."

He met the other two at the restaurant.

"Where did you go?" Magnus asked as he sat down opposite them.

"Ranna's. Take a look." He opened the box and showed them.

"I've taught you well." Was all Magnus said, as Alec did the "she'll love it" routine.

* * *

"Izzy, I know I said I was going out with Jace to a nice restaurant, but isn't this a bit much?" Clary asked as Izzy flicked through racks of lingerie.

"Lingerie is never a bit much, unless you buy the "I'm a whore" additions Kathryn wore." She threw something skimpy and lacy at her. "Go try that on, then tell me when you're done so I can make sure Jace is going to love it."

There was a yell from behind the curtain.

"Izzy! I can't wear this!" Isabelle stuck her head round.

"Oh yes you can. Jace is going to go mental with hormones." Clary just looked at her in horror. "Come on. Now we have to go dress shopping, and after that shoe shopping, and finally, accessory shopping." Clary groaned.

They spent hours in one of Isabelle's favourite boutiques, trying on dresses, and then deciding which was the best one. They went with one that was a rich emerald green with gorgeous bead detail. It stopped mid thigh and had a corset type back. And it was strapless, which made Clary uncomfortable, but worked well with Izzy's lingerie choice.

Shoes were easier, with them coming out very quickly with a pair of strappy high heels.

Finally, Izzy completed the look with some silver jewellery. Clary had never dressed up so much for Jace in her life.

* * *

She was curled up on the sofa, watching some TV show that Jace had never heard of. He sat down next to her, nervous.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked, grabbing her attention.

"Thoroughly Izzified." She replied, laughing. Jace held his arm up so that she could cuddle up to him. "What about you?"

"Magnus and Alec took me out shopping. I managed to escape without everything being sparkly, mainly because Alec was there, I suspect." He chuckled, ruffling her hair. She batted him away and shifted back to the other end of the sofa.

He pouted and leaned over, smacking a kiss on her forehead as she tried to push him away. She finally gave in and Izzy walked in to see them making out.

"Hey! Keep the wild passion in the bedroom!" she covered her eyes as Clary blushed and Jace burst out laughing. "I mean it Jace! It's bad enough when I can hear what's going on down the hall, without having to walk into the living room and see it!" Clary blushed even brighter, and Jace stopped laughing. Izzy turned tail and fled, with Jace following her, screaming something about her promising not to tell Clary's mother or Luke. And there may have been a mention of the Lightwoods as well.

Clary decided, looking at the time, it was probably a good idea to go back to her room and start getting ready. She was walking down the hall when Luke called her name. Sighing, she followed him up to the library.

Jocelyn was deep in discussion with Joanna, whilst John played with a training blade at their feet. When he saw Clary, though, he threw it at the floor and toddled over. She scooped the little boy up, wondering yet again how he managed to look so much like his father. The father he was named in honour of, the man who had passed on his title as leader of the Terra's to Clary. Neo.

It turned out Jo wanted to talk about the pack, and a young Shadowhunter called Rhiannon who had come all the way from Wales to find them. She'd been bitten by a werewolf aged six, but now she was fourteen and her parents were struggling to look after the headstrong girl. They'd asked the Clave what they could do that would be to the girls best benefit, and the Clave had recommended sending her to the care of the New York Institute and the Terra's.

Jo had merely come along so that someone could relay back to the pack what was going to happen- they'd decided that staying at the Institute would be too much and had instead gone out and found places to live of their own, meeting in the Institute every Friday at six without fail, or every full moon at the old police station for a good run with Luke and the downtown pack.

It was soon sorted- the girl was moving into the Institute and being initiated into the Terra's. Jo and John left, leaving Clary to dash off to get ready for her date with Jace. As she sped out the library door, she could have sworn she saw Luke whisper something in Jocelyn's ear.

* * *

Jace was hyperventilating. He was standing in the foyer, the ring tucked in his jacket pocket along with a collection of discrete weapons. What if she said no? What if she had decided she didn't love him after all and ran off with some werewolf? He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to get his breathing back under control.

He heard the screech of breaks as the lift arrived, and Clary stepped out, wearing the most stunning outfit Jace had ever seen. Izzy had obviously outdone herself, again. Clary smiled when she saw his expression, caught somewhere between pain and lust, and walked over to embrace him. She smelt of sweet perfume and moonlight, and her lips pressed lightly against his for a brief second, leaving him wanting to skip the date, sweep her off her feet and take her back to his room. Luckily his brain was slightly smarter than his hormones.

* * *

They were curled up under a tree in central park, full from a delicious meal and a healthy helping of kissing. Clary was nervous as she tried to find the right words to ask Jace. Were there any right words for asking your boyfriend if he wanted to get married?

She summoned all her courage, wishing she'd put the fearless rune on.

"Jace?"

"mmm." He was playing with a strand of his hair absently.

"Can I ask you something?" he froze, deadly still. He thawed after a couple of seconds though.

"Yeah, sure." His voice didn't sound so sure.

"Where do you see us going?"

"Clary, if you're asking me if I'd follow you anywhere, you know I would…"

"No! What I meant was….doyouwanttogetmarried?" she blurted, covering her mouth. Jace was stunned momentarily for a second, before he burst out laughing. "You're laughing at me?" she asked, rolling onto her front so that she could see his face.

"Clary, I think you've missed the point." He was looking straight at her, an amused expression on his face. He sat up, reaching over to where his jacket lay discarded.

She watched him, panicking.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, my heart is eternally yours, ever since the day I saw you in that club. Will you marry me?" in his hand was a little black box.

**Review for her answer!**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki;)~**


	14. Wedding for You

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… stop torturing me!**

Clary blushed brighter than Jace had ever seen her blush when she realised what she'd missed. Jace grinned and opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She could tell that the sparkling stone was a moon diamond, a rare and precious stone that were's loved. He pulled it out the box, and taking her left hand gently, slid it on her finger.

She grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers, kissing him his with raw passion.

* * *

Isabelle smiled sympathetically at Clary, who was trying to calm her fiancée down as he paced back and forth, yelling at some poor mundane about the reception. Something had gone wrong with the catering, so Jace was letting rip at the girl, who had honestly no idea what to do to help him. Clary finally gave up trying to calm Jace down, and stole the phone, apologising to the girl while Jace fumed.

Clary's gentle diplomacy won out eventually- she managed to get to the root of the problem and found a good solution. All in half the amount of time it took Jace to annoy his fiancée enough to make her want to kill him.

She hung the phone up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That poor girl was traumatised Jace. You need to calm down and let the girls handle this." Clary chided him. He grunted, before sighing and putting his arms around her. Isabelle was amazed still at Clary's ability to tease Jace and calm him down at the same time. The two of them just worked, like cheese and toast.

Izzy cleared her throat, a silent reminder that Clary needed to go. She pecked Jace on the cheek, and followed Izzy out the door.

* * *

_Jace, calm down. You are getting married, not facing the most dangerous demon ever. Mind you, Clary probably is the most dangerous thing you will ever face… even in the bedroom…_

_Breathe Clary. Its Jace waiting for you out there. Breathe…_

The music started and Luke took Clary's arm, with Izzy, Emma, Amber and her mother following them down the aisle. Jace was wearing a form fitting black suit, his eyes widened in awe as Clary walked towards him in the wedding dress he'd been banned from seeing.

It was a flowing white chiffon gown, strapless. The fabric draped around her slim frame perfectly, the detail on the bodice accenting her chest. Jace felt as if he had died and gone to heaven-again.

It took all of her focus to remain walking up the aisle, instead of sprinting and leaping into Jace's arms. He shifted uncomfortably, and Clary blushed.

Their vows were the traditional vows spoke by thousands before them, and Jace didn't take his eyes off Clary for one minute. When he leant down to kiss her, cameras flashed across the whole chapel, curtsey of Isabelle handing around disposable cameras.

* * *

"Can we run away now Jace? Do we have to go to the reception?" Clary begged, eager to leave on her honeymoon with her new husband. Jace rolled his eyes at his wife, sighing. As much as he wanted to leave himself, after all the angst the reception had caused, they had to go.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we kind of have to." He apologised, taking her hand and leading her out into the hotel. Their entrance was greeted with ooos and ahhs, and Clary was whisked away by Simon, Lucas and Isabelle to the back of the room, where they ushered her into one of the rooms.

The two boys stood guard whilst Isabelle stripped Clary of her dress and flung something that made Clary blush at her. Wiggling into the thing, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, shocked. Izzy dragged a dress down over Clary's head; giving her a quick appraisal before shoving Clary into Simon's waiting arms.

Alec, Amber and Magnus (honorary girl for the day- he even got to be in the same room as Clary when she got ready for the wedding) kidnapped Jace. Alec dragged him into the room and commanded him to strip down to his underwear, warning Jace if he made a gay jibe he'd personally kill him.

Once his wedding suit was gone, Alec threw his next set of clothes at him, an open necked white shirt and black trousers. He checked Jace was good to go, shoving something in Jace's back pocket.

"It's a gift for Clary- but I'm giving it to you so that you can take all the glory." Alec said, and Jace hugged him, telling him thank you. Alec shoved him into Amber's strong embrace, and she whisked him off down the corridor.

The newly weds met back at the cake, with a Seraph Blade waiting beside it, ready to slice it. Of course, all magic was banned because Simon's mother and sister were there, and still blissfully oblivious to the shadow world, though Clary doubted it would last long. Magnus had already made drink appear in his glass once at the bar, and Simon's mother was partial to Vodka shots.

Jace picked up the blade, holding it out to his new wife. She wrapped her hands around his, and he gently guided the blade onto the surface of the icing. They waited there as everyone clustered around gripping cameras.

The happy couple smiled as they cut the cake to the flashing of bulbs, temporarily blinding Clary. Jace dragged her out onto the dance floor for the first dance.

**Short chapter! Soorrrrrryyyy!**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki;)~**


	15. Honeymoon Horrors

**Disclaimer: ummmm…. I don't own it….the mortal instruments…sorryyyyy!**

Clary had thought that Alicante was beautiful, but it paled at the magnificence of the Amalfi coast. They were staying in a place called Positano, with the glistening blue ocean beneath them. Their hotel had generously welcomed the tired newly weds, shown them up to their private suite and told them to have a nice night.

And boy did they.

Nothing of their night time activities could be called innocent, but it could be called passionate and gentle (at times), or hot and rough. Clary woke up sore and escaped into the bathroom, lying down in a steaming hot bath. Jace slid through the door to find his wife sighing in pleasure, and of course decided to join her. Half the water ended up on the floor as they jiggled around so that Jace could slide in, but once they were comfortable it was strange how a bath, such a practical thing, could become so romantic.

After their bath, they ordered room service and sat out on their balcony. Jace had brought his guitar with him, and he strummed out a song, especially for Clary.

_In this nights sky there are shooting stars  
they fall around you as you lay asleep  
I dreamt one day I'd be yours  
and now I see that my heart is in your hands_

_The sound of your breath next to me  
makes me dream of heaven  
and now I'm yours and you are mine  
and my heart bleeds for you my love  
under this shining sky_

_When I first saw you I never thought  
we'd end up lying together  
worlds apart we made our mark and want you forever  
I'm dreaming now of our days  
when we will make love all night_

_The sound of your breath next to me  
makes me dream of heaven  
and now I'm yours and you are mine  
and my heart bleeds for you my love  
under this shining sky_

_One day perhaps we'll tell our children  
all about our forever  
because it's ours and ours alone  
and I wouldn't change it ever_

_The sound of your breath next to me  
makes me dream of heaven  
and now I'm yours and you are mine  
and my heart bleeds for you my love  
under this shining sky_

_You're my only girl and it would break my heart  
if you were to leave me now  
I would die unless you gave me something to live for  
my beautiful baby we are one_

_The sound of your breath next to me  
makes me dream of heaven  
and now I'm yours and you are mine  
and my heart bleeds for you my love  
under this shining sky_

_And as we lay to fall asleep, after a wonderful night  
I wonder why I slept before  
because it was never  
ever  
like sleeping next to you_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Beating, only for you…_

Clary was crying by the end of the song, and Jace reached over and wiped her cheeks, catching the salty tears and licking them off his fingers. He gently stroked her hair, setting the guitar beside. Early morning sunlight glinted off his golden wedding band, a simple thing, but on the inside a small inscription read

_To my Stud from Clary._

Hers read

_My little artist from Jace_

They'd laughed when they'd taken their rings off on the plane to see what each other had gotten inscribed. It was a little thing they had decided to do to make the marriage personal to them. Jace had surprised Clary by suggesting it, and but once the idea was in the mix they just had to do it.

The bell tolled, and Jace got up to let room service in. they deposited their food on the table, and Clary and Jace sat down, picking at the food absently. Neither of them really felt like eating, mainly because they were both still knackered because they hadn't actually slept that much on the plane or in the hotel.

So, after food, Clary curled up on their big King sized bed, and fell asleep in Jace's arm. She felt so peaceful with his arms wrapped around her, like nothing in the world could touch her.

Everyone thought that Jace and Clary were just out on their honeymoon for pleasure, but it also served another purpose.

Shortly before they'd gotten married, Clary had brought up her dream, and Jace had looked unsurprised, responding by telling her about the dream in which their daughter had been talking to him. So, they decided that they both wanted children, and their honeymoon was the perfect chance to try for them.

Jace was excited by the prospect of welcoming a baby into the world. He could imagine wrapping his arms around Clary's stomach, swollen with child. He could imagine holding his newborn child in his arms, and the sleepless nights. He could imagine teaching them to walk, talk, and eventually to hunt demons. He was excited to see if they had any special powers, and of course he was excited to see who they would take after.

They portalled to the town of Sorrento- which was just up the coast from where they were staying- and were wandering through the streets. In Italy, smart people avoided the high streets because they are always ridiculously over priced. So they ducked down the narrow back streets, and were faced with an onslaught of scarves, bags and belts. There were also quite a few products to do with lemons, mainly because of the lemon growing trade.

They found a poky little liquor store, and slipped inside. They looked around, before settling on a couple of bottles of lemon chello, a drink so alcoholic you keep it in the freezer (**AN- my parents bought this when we went to Sorrento- I only had a little bit)**, but tasted gorgeous.

Back at their hotel, Jace went to the gym whilst Clary lay by the pool drinking cocktails and sunbathing.

Someone plucked her sunglasses off, and she nearly shoved Isabelle in the pool.

"What the hell Izzy!" she yelled, reaching for her stele.

"I just came to see how you two are doing. Where's Jace?" she said innocently, despite the fact Clary had made the lot of them swear they wouldn't interfere. So much for Shadowhunter promises.

"In the gym. Go away Izzy."

"Uh oh. I sense a rift. Tell aunty Izzy all about it."

"You broke up with Lucas, didn't you?" Clary guessed.

"Trial separation, but that's not the point. Why aren't you getting hot and sweaty with Jace?"

"Because she isn't a whore?" Jace said, flopping down on the sun lounge next to Clary. "What's the matter with my brother?"

"Nothing's the matter with your brother. It's just that neither of us is ready for a committed relationship." Isabelle answered, finally handing Clary back her sunglasses.

"Then stop interfering with ours. Go back home Isabelle, and find some poor Downworlder to take it out on." Isabelle scowled and left. Clary punched her husband lightly.

"Do you want a swim?" she asked, taking off her sarong, and walking over to the waters edge. Jace grinned and followed her.

* * *

Hitting focus mitts is not something most newly weds do on their honeymoon. But for Clary and Jace, getting behind on their training because they were on holiday, wasn't an option. So they trained quietly in the hotel gym, using paddles, focus mitts and bags to help them.

And of course, after a nice round of training, you always needed to relax, and they'd found something that was just exceptional at getting them to relax. Of course, this particular form of relaxation required two people, and was something that they both enjoyed immensely.

Jace tickled Clary after they had dinner, just because he wanted to get her wound up, because she was a lot more fun when she was annoyed with him. She tried to push him away, but Jace could always win.

They woke up in each others arms, happy and content.

* * *

Emma wandered down to the Hunters Moon, mixing in with Clary's step father's pack. She liked a lot of the males, and come night time they were certainly very frisky.

However, she was watching her friends pair up and get married, and she was still having one night stands. It wasn't fair.

She smiled at Freaky Pete, and ordered a drink.

A were she'd never seen before at down next to her. He was around about her age, and the tattoos that embroidered his upper arms. Shadowhunter. He hadn't tried to find the Terra's so he either had a pack or was a lone wolf.

"I hear that you're the one to talk to about the wolves." He said, ordering a scotch.

"Who told you that?" she asked, wondering idly why he had to turn up whilst Clary was on her honeymoon.

"Jocelyn Graymark." Of course.

"Emerald is the one to talk to. She's been in the pack longer. Just because I'm the second doesn't mean I'm any use to you."

"I was told that Scars told Jocelyn to direct me to you."

"Then Scars must have been drunk, or her fiancée was in the room." Emma said sourly.

He chuckled, playing with a ring. A family ring.

"I see. So you're not the nicest single werewolf in the pack?" Emma blushed.

"Maybe…" he put his arm around her in a cheeky, flirty manner. Emma was… well, it was love at first kiss.

* * *

"Ow! Dammit! What the hell! By the Angel! What are you doing woman!" Jace yelped as Clary shoved him into the shower in their room. He was covered in blood and bruised, and Clary wasn't feeling sympathetic, since he'd sworn he wouldn't hunt demons while they were on their honeymoon.

"Get in there, shower off, and you're sleeping on the sofa tonight." She stormed out furious.

Throwing herself on their bed, she silently cursed her husband. A week into their honeymoon and already Jace was already sentenced to the sofa for a night. He was just so…so…Jace! All he thought about sometimes was fighting. He loved it more than her sometimes, and it annoyed her.

Burying her head under the pillow, she let out a scream of annoyance.

Jace watched as the blood and grime from his little hunt washed down the drain. He couldn't understand why Clary was so upset, or why he had to sleep on the sofa tonight. Yes, he had promised that he wouldn't hunt demons whilst they were on their honeymoon, but he just…had to. It was in his blood, and Clary's too. Yet she still was mad at him.

He wrapped a towel around himself and pulled on his boxers, before walking out into the main part of the room. Clary was curled up on the bed with her head under the pillow, making bizarre noises. He decided to leave her be.

He grabbed the spare blanket from the wardrobe and nestled under it on the sofa.

"Jace? Jace! JACE!" Isabelle yelled in his ear, waking him up.

"I thought we told you to go away." He said groggily, sitting up.

"Clary called me. She's pissed at you. Once I arrived she disappeared off to breakfast, muttering something about going out without you. What the hell is going on?" Jace sighed and swung his legs over the side of the sofa. "Put some trousers on, please." Jace pulled on a pair of jeans.

"She's in a mood with me because I went out demon hunting." He explained, leaving out the fact he promised her not to.

"On your honeymoon! Are you insane Jace?" Isabelle looked appalled. "Your honeymoon is you time, not Clave time. Clary's been through a lot and all she wants is to spend some quality time with her new husband." She shook her head. "If you go out demon hunting on your honeymoon, it looks to her like you love fighting more than her. It certainly looks like that to me."

"It might not have helped that I may or may not have promised to leave the demon hunting alone…" he didn't see Isabelle's fist until it connected with his face. But he felt it when it did, mainly because she had punched him full force. He stumbled backwards, rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk! You don't deserve someone like Clary at the moment Jace. I'm siding with her on this one- you should be sleeping on the sofa." She turned on her heel and marched out the room.

"Isabelle! Wait!" he chased her to the poolside, where Clary's towel was draped on a sun lounge. _You liar Izzy. You said she was at breakfast._ She spun round and slapped him, right where she'd punched him earlier. People's heads turned.

"Izzy, enough. You've turned half his face purple." Clary's voice sounded behind him, and he turned around to his wife. She reached up and rested her fingers gently against the bruise. "He may be an idiot, but he's still my husband." He rested his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry Clary…it's just that I…"

"Was brought up with the sole purpose. I know Jace, and I understand. It's just that you broke your promise to me, and it hurt." He turned away, ashamed. "How about we go talk about this in our room? Izzy, you can go now."

Going to talk about it was a nice code for a hot make up.

**I've had a suggestion for a story, and I'll say this now- I did try to write something around the idea, but I couldn't feel it- it didn't feel like something I would write. So sorry Figureskater1589, I cant do it.**

**Review!**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki;)~**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: no TMI for me. Too bad…**

Epilogue

"Jace! Husband of mine! JACE!" Clary screamed, her voice echoing throughout the institute. Jace appeared, his hair stuck to his face with sweat after a pounding from Alec. His wife seemed…happy. This didn't explain why she was yelling.

"Hey sweetheart. What's the matter?" he asked, puzzled.

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into their room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"You still haven't told me why you were yelling." She disappeared into their bathroom. "Clary! What's going on?"

"Jace, you're an idiot! I'm pregnant!" she threw something into his hands, wrapping her arms around his neck. What she'd given him was a positive pregnancy test. He grabbed her tight, ecstatic.

* * *

"Jace! Can you get me a sandwich?" Clary called out to her much suffering husband. She was so fat she could barely move, her bulging stomach weighing her down and causing her ankles to swell. Jace, bless him, had been so helpful. If she asked for something, he'd go get it. If she needed a foot rub, he was all too happy to give it to her.

He was really excited about her pregnancy, talking to her stomach, getting all gooey eyed when the babies kicked. Oh yeah, babies. Twins, to be precise. Two tiny baby girls, completely non identical. She remembered the day- her first scan- the doctors told them double congratulations were in order. Jace had gone crazy, and of course it fuelled his ego to no end.

"I am so good that I don't just fertilise one egg, I can do two!" he boasted when they told everyone they were expecting twins.

Sadly Clary remembered a piece of biology that deflated his ego ever so slightly.

"No Jace, I released two eggs. So technically, I'm the brilliant one." He scowled at his wife.

He walked into their room, sandwichless. Clary narrowed her eyes.

"Simon's downstairs, so I left your sandwich in the kitchen." He held out his hands to help her up. She sighed and heaved herself up onto her feet. Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she waddled down the corridor. The stairs were the hardest part, but she got down there in the end.

Simon was waiting patiently in the kitchen, and he leapt to his feet to greet his best friend.

"My… wow Clary, you're getting big." Jace did a cut throat mime, and Simon realised that he'd probably just said the wrong thing.

"Thanks Simon. I knew I was fat, but you just had to go ahead and say it, didn't you." She scowled. Simon decided to change the subject.

"So when is the little horror due?"

"Horrors." Jace corrected.

"There's more than one?"

"Yeah because I…" Clary whacked him in the balls. He sank to the floor, groaning.

"Twins. I thought I told you? Anyway, I'm due any day now, apparently, because twins tend to come early." Clary explained, heaving herself into a chair. Jace had stopped rolling around on the floor and had stalked off muttering something about pregnant werewolves. Clary threw a chunk of bread at him.

"Wow. Twins. Good luck!" Clary laughed, wincing as one of the babies kicked. She picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

* * *

"Welcome to the world little ones…" Clary breathed over her newborn daughters, whilst Jace massaged her shoulders. "Aren't they beautiful Jace?"

"Absolutely perfect." His eyes were shining.

**THE END…**

**UNTIL THE SEQUEL, SHE LIVES IN YOU! Which is now on! Preview next chapter!**

**Leave me a Review if you Like it !**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki;)~**


	17. She Lives in YouWritten in the Stars

**Okay, so I did once upload a sequel to this story called She Lives in You, but I've decided to rewrite it, so now search for Written in the Stars!**


	18. VOTE

**Okay, so this is your chance to vote for your fave character from All the Moons Under the Sun. This will "not" affect the sequel, but I just wanted to know who you loved the most.**

**so drop me a review, and I'll tally the votes.**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki;)~**


	19. AN,Please Read

**Hi everyone. I feel so bad, because I have abandoned so many of my stories. I have decided to let you know, all of you who still amazingly loyal to reading my stories a few facts about my time here on FanFiction.**

**Fact 1: I have had to resit my English exam, because I didn't do very well at all**

**Fact 2: I scrapped my Original Novel, the Secrets of Dreams, again.**

**Fact 3: I recently started a new one, the Infection.**

**Fact 4: You can follow me on Twitter VikkiLouiseJ or on tumblr writing4lifeinfection(dot)tumblr(dot)com or visit me on my website theinfectedlouise(dot)webeden(dot)co(dot)uk**

**Fact 5: She Lives in You is sort of up for adoption, if anyone is willing to take it on. PM me and we can discuss the terms etc.**

**Fact 6: A lot of my Coursework comes to a close soon. So I'm hoping to have more writing time.**

**For the last time, I feel awful. To my Motorcycle Bad Girl readers, your reviews are so inspirational. Thank you, all of you.**


End file.
